BEAUTIFUL GLOOM
by Cha.KACHA
Summary: Pernah LDR? Ya. Kisah cintaku tentang LDR. Karena keluargaku terpaksa pindah dan memisahkanku dengan Kyuhyun. Hubungan kami berada di ujung tanduk, dan masalah semakin rumit begitu kami menemukan lelaki yang baru. Cinta kami memang berisi perjuangan, tapi kami harap perjuangan kami tidak sia-sia. Kata 'jodoh' bisa jadi membantu kami. Tapi... apa kami 'jodoh? KYUMIN! CHAPTER 2!
1. Perpisahan

.

**OMAKE**

**Apa? Akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfiction roman?**

**Sebenarnya, author sudah membuat cerita ini dengan judul Don't Go. Don't Go sendiri terinspirasi saat author mengunjungi teman author di sebuah rumah sakit di kawasan Jakarta Barat. Don't Go di tulis pada tahun 2010, sewaktu author masih menduduki kelas tujuh dan menggunakan Facebook sebagai media untuk menulis fanfiction. Don't Go menceritakan tentang cinta rumit yang melibatkan Heechul, Jaejoong, Siwon dan Yunho. Pada tanggal 8 Mei 2010, Don't Go tamat di chapter sebelas.**

**Author menulis fanfiction ini kembali dalam pairing Kyumin karena menerima beberapa private message tentang ulasan Don't Go kembali. Tetapi, seperti fanfiction sebelumnya, ada empat orang yang terlibat di dalam kisah cinta ini. Don't Go adalah salah satu fanfiction terbaik yang pernah author buat― di luar genre horror. **

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

Kegelapan itu datang begitu aku masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun malam itu. Seharusnya kami memiliki makan malam yang istimewa. Tetapi secara tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mataku dengan selembar kain, lalu mendorong punggungku kasar, seperti memberi isyarat agar aku berjalan lebih cepat. Tanganku menggapai-gapai udara, berusaha mencari tahu ke mana diriku akan di bawa. Bau kalkun panggang dapat tercium dari dapur, dan aku mulai menebak-nebak apa ini semacam jebakan yang di berikan Kyuhyun padaku. Well, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas. Jika pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan sekantung terigu di kepalaku, kurasa itu tidak akan adil.

Televisi mengoceh dari arah ruang tamu, yang sepertinya tengah menampilkan sebuah acara membonsankan seputar perang dunia yang terjadi pada tahun 1950-an. Aku sudah hafal seluruh rute rumah Kyuhyun. Di mana letak dapur, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, toilet bahkan gudang. Aku mengayunkan kedua kakiku begitu menyentuh anak tangga, seolah merasa jijik karena kaki telanjangku menyentuh karpet yang basah. Sejujurnya, aku tidak merasa jijik― lebih ke kaget. Jari itu mendorong punggungku, kemudian aku menaiki tangga dengan langkah pelan. Kedua tanganku tetap meraba-raba angin. Setelah naik tangga, orang di belakangku menarikku ke kanan. Aku tahu orang ini bukanlah Kyuhyun. Aku tahu bagaimana bentuk tangannya dan bagaimana caranya menggenggam lenganku. Tapi dapat kutebak, orang ini adalah salah satu kawan yang bersekongkol dengannya.

Orang itu menuntunku menuju balkon luar― tempat favoritku dengan Kyuhyun. Balkon ini menghadap ke halaman belakang. Karena letaknya berada di lantai dua, kami dapat melihat bintang dan melihat ke bawah sekaligus. Sebuah tempat paling romantis yang pernah kumiliki dalam kencanku seumur hidup. Berpacaran di balkon sambil menatap langit adalah hal biasa, tapi tidak biasa jika balkon itu adalah balkon di lantai dua rumah pacarmu.

Cahaya oranye menyelinap ke balik kain begitu seseorang menarik ikatan. Aku mengerjap, merasa sedikit pusing karena tiba-tiba melihat sekelebat cahaya penuh warna.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN LEE SUNGMIN!"

Seluruh orang berteriak. Kyuhyun berada di tengah, memegang kue dengan senyuman lebar. Balkon ini telah di sulap menjadi begitu indah. Lampu gantung warna warni di tiang balkon, kemudian ada berpuluh-puluh lilin kecil yang di taruh di meja. Sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi mereka tidak lupa untuk menaruh balon-balon. Bagian terbaiknya, sebuah kertas berkilap bertuliskan '_Happy birthday Sungmin'_ yang di kaitkan dari ujung balkon ke ujungnya lagi.

Aku tidak dapat menahan senyum. "Aku sudah tahu!"

"Selamat ulang tahun." Leeteuk muncul di belakangku, kemudian menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Caramu mengiringku sangat bagus, teuk."

"Salahkan Kyuhyun karena ia menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat."

"Tiup dulu lilinmu." suara Kyuhyun membuatku berbalik kembali. Kini, Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depanku dengan sebuah chocolate layer cake di tangannya. Aku menghembuskan nafas, bersiap-siap untuk meniup― "Make a wish." Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Oh iya. Ini ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas. Aku mengeratkan kedua tanganku, membuat permohonan dengan kedua mata tertutup. "Amin."

Delapan belas lilin di atas kue padam, lalu di sambut dengan sorakan yang lainnya. Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata balkon ini jadi lebih indah dari saat pertama kali kain itu di buka. Senyuman di sekelilingku yang membuat ulang tahun ini jadi terasa hebat. Akupun jad tersipu karena terlalu terharu.

"Apa kau mencantumkan namaku di dalam harapanmu?" Kyuhyun menyengir kuda.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mengecupnya lembut. "Tapi rahasia."

"Kau tidak boleh merahasiakan sesuatu di belakang pacarmu sendiri." Kyuhyun cemberut. Ia menaruh kue di atas meja kecil berbentuk bundar, lalu berbalik untuk mengumumkan. "Taruh hadiah kalian di pinggir balkon! Kuharap ada juga hadiah untukku!"

"Kau menggonggong." Shindong memutar mata sambil menaruh kotak besar berlapis kertas emas berkilau di atas lantai. Di susul oleh teman-temanku lainnya.

Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana mengumpulkan sahabat-sahabatku jadi satu. Maksudku, bukan jadi 'satu' seperti menjadi 'satu', _jika kau mengerti maksudku_. Menjadi satu dalam arti, berada di satu tempat yang sama. Semua sahabatku dari SD, SMP dan SMA berkumpul di sini. Ia tahu mana yang paling berharga, sehingga jumlah orangnya juga tidak terlalu membuat penuh balkon.

"Kau lebih gemuk!"

"Kau lebih putih dariku!"

"Apa kau juga main Starcraft?"

"Aku masih simpan foto kita waktu di Jeju, loh!"

"Pacarmu tampan."

"Kau pakai lipgloss? Bibirmu pink sekali."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi gay?"

"Kau ambil jurusan apa sekarang?"

"Apa kau masih suka baca berita di internet?"

"Apa kau masih suka mematahkan penggarismu?"

Banyak sekali pertanyaan. Kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar. Meskipun begitu, senang sekali mengetahui bahwa semua sahabatku bisa datang ke sini. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mengumpulkan mereka, walaupun aku sendiri penasaran setengah mati. Pesta di mulai pada pukul sembilan malam dan berakhir jam sebelas lewat. Semakin waktu berjalan, satu persatu orang memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Puluhan kado di tumpuk di ujung balkon dan aku masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

Sunny duduk di sampingku. "Kita bisa adakan reuni SMP kecil-kecilan jika kau mau bertemu mereka lagi."

"Entah kenapa, aku memiliki firasat bahwa aku tidak dapat menemui mereka sehabis ini…"

"Jangan konyol." Kibum tertawa. "Masih ada kami, min. Lagipula, wajar jika mereka sudah pulang. Ada yang rumahnya jauh sekali dari sini."

"Jam berapa sekarang?" aku menatap Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tidak bicara denganku dari tadi. Bukan karena cuek, tapi ia memilih untuk memberiku waktu dengan para sahabat lamaku.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, "Setengah dua belas."

"Kau belum berikan pacarmu hadiah." Shindong melengos.

Aku dapat melihat seulas senyum jahil terukir di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mengulet, lalu duduk di lantai tepat di hadapanku. Ia menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang tajam. Tatapan penuh kasih sayang seperti biasanya. "Hadiahku paling spesial."

"Kenapa bisa kau katakan hal itu?" ucap Luna jengkel.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap gadis itu dengan penuh percaya diri. "Karena aku akan melamarnya."

"Buh!"

"A― apa?!" pekikku. Wajahku tiba-tiba panas.

"Becanda." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri, "Tapi suatu hari aku akan melakukannya, dengan cara yang lebih manis dari ini."

Ucapannya sukses membuatku membatu. Suatu rasa geli berputar-putar di dalam perutku, seperti sebuah pusaran yang menggelitik setiap syaraf sensorikku. Ini gila, tapi bukan hanya geli, aku dapat merasakan suatu hawa panas. Dan setelah tersadar, pipiku memang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sungmin masih delapan belas…" kata Kibum perlahan.

"Kau hanya tidak punya nyali, kyu. Kau akan melamarnya malam ini, tapi kau tunggu kita sampai pulang." ejek Shindong, yang di susul dengan tawaan karena bahagia telah berhasil mengejek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri, hanya merespon ejekan teman gendutku itu dengan cengiran seperti biasa. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan ia mulai mengayunkan tangannya, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja di puji dan salah tingkah. "Sayangnya, aku malah mencari moment yang paling ramai untuk melakukan hal itu." balasnya. Ia berjalan ke pinggir balkon, kemudian merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan berteriak. "Karena aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa aku mencintai Lee Sungmin! Dan pada hari itu, aku akan pastikan semua orang tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah milikku! IA AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU SELAMANYA!"

"Itu manis. Tapi kau akan membangunkan tetangga-tetanggamu." ucap Sunny.

"Jadi… apa hadiahmu untuknya?"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik kantung jaketnya. Ia mengumul senyum miring. "Ini!" dengan penuh semangat, ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas. Aku menyipitkan mata, menebak-nebak apa kertas yang ia pegang. Apa itu… tiket? "Bukan sembarang tiket, Lee Sungmin! Ini, tiket untuk tour kita ke… aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya…" Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, menunjukkan wajah bodoh. "Sebuah kota kecil. Mmm… Reykjavik. Kurasa?"

Ingin sekali aku bersorak begitu nama kota itu di sebut, tetapi mulutku hanya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara sekecilpun. Rasanya terlalu senang sampai aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa!

"Oke. Romantis." Luna mengangkat alis.

"Reykjavik?" Kibum mulai jengkel. "Apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan di Iceland? Sekarang masih bulan Januari dan di sana masih sedingin es!"

"Justru karena dingin." Kyuhyun mengangkat alis penuh jenaka. Ia duduk di sampingku, kemudian merangkul bahuku erat. "Iceland… berdua… dingin―" nada bicaranya terdengar berlebihan. "Kami akan ambil trip ke Blue Lagoon dan mandi air panas di tengah salju. Jadi, selamat tinggal Korea Selatan dan halo Iceland."

"Kenapa kau memilih Iceland?"

"I― itu negara favoritku! Dan sudah lama sekali aku ingin ke Reykjavik." tuturku, masih berusaha untuk menjelaskan di samping rasa bahagia di dalam hatiku yang melompat-lompat.

"Sungmin suka segala hal berbau salju. Pertamanya negara favoritnya adalah Russia dan ia ingin sekali ke Yakutsk. Tapi Yakutsk itu kota yang terlalu ekstrim."

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu ada kota bernama Yakutsk di Russia." serobot Shindong.

"Kau pacar yang baik…" Luna mengangguk-angguk. "Kapan kalian ke sana?"

"Minggu depan. Dan kami akan di sana sampai minggu depan dari minggu depan."

Aku dapat melihat raut wajah senang dari Kyuhyun. Selama ia menjelaskan trip kami, aku hanya diam dan mendengarkannya bicara. Bukannya tidak ingin mengungkapkan pendapat, tapi kurasa hadiahnya itu sangat sangat _sangat _membuatku bahagia sampai-sampai rasa geli melumpuhkan pita suaraku. Bukankah menyenangkan, jika kau selalu memperhatikan foto-foto dari negara favoritmu dan suatu hari kekasih tercintamu memberikan tiket untuk ke sana di dalam pesta ulang tahunmu yang juga di adakan olehnya?

Ulang tahun ke delapan belas ini benar-benar ulang tahun yang paling indah yang pernah ada di hidupku. Akupun mengingat kembali permohonanku sebelum meniup lilin tersebut: 'Semoga aku masih dapat merasakan cinta dan tawa dari orang-orang yang kusayangi sampai ke ulang tahunku yang selanjutnya. Dan jika Kyuhyun adalah tempat pulang untukku, maka jadikanlah aku tempat pulang untuknya.'

**.**

**Beautiful Gloom**

**.**

**Di adaptasi dari fanfiction Don't Go, 2010**

**Dengan perubahan**

**.**

** present**

**.**

Aku bukan tipe cowok pesta. Musik yang memekakkan telinga, tubuh yang meliuk-liuk dan bau minuman keras bukanlah seleraku. Malam minggu idealku adalah di rumah, meringkuk di sofa sambil menonton film sejenis Bourne Legacy atau Transformer. Mudah di tebak, tapi memang lebih enaknya seperti itu.

Acara ulang tahun temannya Kyuhyun di adakan di sebuah club di Gangnam-gu. Club Octagon, yang di iringi dengan musik memekak keras yang membuat lantai dansa bergetar, kemudian dihiasi dengan lampu warna-warni di tengah ruangan yang redup. Aku tidak akan mau memilih tempat seperti ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Selain mahal, kurasa club malam bukanlah tempat yang bersahabat. Maksudku, bisakah kita merayakan ulang tahun di tengah keadaan mabuk? Pasti temannya itu sudah gila.

Bisa saja Kyuhyun minum beberapa gelas berisi Heineken jika ia mau, tapi ia malah lebih memilih untuk duduk di sampingku dengan maksud menemani. Kedua kakinya di senderkan ke meja. Malam ini, dia memakai celana gombrong berwarna khaki dan kemeja linen putih yang terbuka sampai dadanya, bentuk V yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang mulus tanpa rambut. Melampiaskan ketidakpuasannya akan bir, iapun memutuskan untuk menghisap Ice Blast selama dua puluh menit terakhir.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti merokok?" aku menyambar rokok di tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku satu-satunya orang yang terlibat di dalam acara ulang tahun konyol temanmu ini! Dan kau tahu aku tidak suka jika kau merokok!"

"Berhenti mengoceh dan coba untuk tenangkan dirimu. Mungkin kau pusing karena musik ini, tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan pusing jika melihatku." setelah itu, ia menyengir kuda. Ih, menjijikan ketika aku tahu ia berusaha menggoda ketika aku marah.

"Ka― kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Sabar, min. Baru satu jam kita di sini."

"Tiup lilinnya sudah selesai!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku di sini sepuluh menit lagi." Kyuhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya dengan culas. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya, lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi. Aku tidak suka jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berubah menjadi nakal begitu bersama teman-temannya. Oke, biarku jelaskan. Umurku delapan belas, tapi bukan berarti ia sebaya denganku. Umurnya sudah dua puluh tahun dan ia adalah tipikal lelaki keren incaran wanita yang mengambil jurusan komunikasi di Universitas Chung-Ang. Kurasa wajar jika ia mendapatkan teman-teman menyimpang di sana, tapi tidak seharusnya ia melibatkan hal ini padaku.

Aku mengecek ponsel dan mengaktifkan mobile data. Setelah insiden baterai bocor, aku berusaha menghemat baterai ponsel dengan mematikan koneksinya sesekali. Baru saja dibuka, tiba-tiba beberapa pesan LINE masuk. Ternyata itu dari ibu.

'_**Kau dimana Sungmin?' 11:25 pm**_

'_**Sungmin.' 11:40 pm**_

'_**Ayah dan ibu ada urusan. Kau dimana?' 12:12 am**_

'_**LEE SUNGMIN INI URUSAN KELUARGA.' 12:20 am**_

Apa yang terjadi dengan ibu sampai-sampai ia terlihat tidak sabaran seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah? Semua pesan ini membuatku heran sekaligus khawatir.

Nada tunggu menjadi iklan kecil di tengah-tengah panggilanku pada ibu. Begitu tersambung, aku dapat mendengar pekikan ibu. Ia mulai menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, yang pada akhirnya tetap berujung pada 'Kau dimana?' "Aku di Octagon. Club Octagon, New Hilltop Hotel di Nonhyun…"

"Kau clubbing lagi?" suara ibu mulai jengkel. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan mabuk sampai mati! Apa sekarang kau sudah mabuk?"

Duh. "Aku menemani Kyuhyun ke acara ulang tahun temannya, ibu."

Ibu mendesah kecil, entah merasa senang atau masih marah. "Ayah dan ibu ada sesuatu yang harus di beritahu. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat angkat pantatmu dari tempat itu dan pulang ke rumah." Setelah itu, panggilan di putus.

Aku masih menggenggam ponsel dengan wajah melongo. Kurasa, diam-diam Kyuhyunpun dapat mendengar percakapanku dengan ibu. Sama sepertiku, ia juga melongo. "Maafkan aku. Ibuku berasal dari Andong, jadi ia suka bicara seperti itu."

"Oh." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi… apa kita mau pulang sekarang? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Aku tidak tahu." gumamku sambil menutup ponsel. Perasaanku tidak enak. "Lebih baik kita pulang. Aku khawatir ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada ayahku."

Untung saja Kyuhyun mudah sekali di ajak kompromi. Ia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang banyak omong, meskipun ia di kelilingi oleh teman-teman yang cerewet. Kami beringsut-ingsut keluar dari pintu depan, kemudian menyelinap ke lorong samping lalu keluar lewat pintu belakang. Gang itu bermandikan cahaya bulan, dan Panamera Kyuhyun di parkir di depanku.

"Mobil bagus." aku tersenyum tipis, menyadari bahwa mobilnya ini baru.

"Kerjanya juga bagus."

"Kau harus belajar menabung untuk masa depan."

"Mobil ini bisa menjadi tabungan untuk masa depan kita."

Pipiku memerah. Cepat-cepat aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyenderkan punggungku dengan tenang. "Berhenti terlalu optimis, kyu."

"Kenapa? Kau juga ingin memiliki masa depan denganku, kan?"

"Tidak." tukasku. "Aku akan senang jika itu terjadi, tapi terkadang aku memiliki pikiran buruk."

Senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya di stir. "Berhenti bicarakan soal keraguan, min. Aku tahu semua orang mempunyai ketakutan tersendiri di setiap hubungan, tapi kau harus berhenti pesims soal itu."

Aku tidak tahu. Ayahku tidak pernah setuju soal hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Ayahku selalu ingin menggendong cucu _kandung_ dariku. Meskipun ia terlihat oke, aku tahu sebenarnya ia menolak dalam hati. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin menghancurkan mood Kyuhyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi… aku tidak pintar untuk menyembunyikan ketakutanku.

"Yah… tidak apa-apa sih jika kau pesimis." Kyuhyun berkata lagi. "Kau terlalu pesimis dan aku terlalu optimis. Bukankah kita melengkapi satu sama lain? Seharusnya sifat pesimismu itu bisa menjadi kelebihan dalam hubungan kita. Karena sifat pesimismu yang membuat kita berbeda dan membuat rasa pesimismu semakin berkurang."

Sifat pesimis yang dapat mengurangi rasa pesimis? Ide bagus, Cho Kyuhyun.

Terkadang, ucapan Kyuhyun sulit di mengerti, tapi karena itulah ia istimewa. Selama di perjalan menuju rumah, aku sibuk memikirkan soal _optimis _dan _pesimis_ yang sempat di bahas tadi. Aku berusaha untuk menerjemahkan dan memahami bagaimana cara untuk mengubah sifat pesimisku menjadi penghilang untuk rasa pesimis yang kurasakan. Ini sangat rumit. Memangnya, kapan Kyuhyun tidak rumit?

Mobil di parkir tepat di depan gerbang rumahku. Aku dapat melihat jendela rumahku yang masih terang. "Ibu dan ayah belum tidur." gumamku pelan.

Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobil. "Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi sekarang?"

"Ya. Ibu akan memanggangku jika aku lebih lama dari ini."

Senyum Kyuhyun menipis. "Great."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa."

Gerakanku terhenti sejenak. Jelas sekali, Kyuhyun berharap bahwa kami dapat berinteraksi lebih banyak malam ini. "Jangan lupa tanggal delapan nanti. Iceland." aku mengecup pipinya. Kedua tanganku merengkup pipinya. "Kita akan habiskan seminggu berdua saja. Kau akan kenyang sampai merasa bosan melihatku."

"Apa merasa kenyang itu karena aku sudah memakan habis dirimu?"

Aku suka cara Kyuhyun membual. "Kurasa pikiranmu sudah habis seperti kau mencukur bulu dadamu. Ya ampun, mulus sekali bukan?"

"Usaha yang bagus, _pumpkin_." kukira Kyuhyun akan merasa risih dengan mengancingkan bajunya, setidaknya, satu lubang. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku tidak suka jika gadis-gadis lain melihat dadanya, tapi kurasa Kyuhyun tahu bahwa itulah hal yang kubenci. Jadi ia sengaja membuka dadanya untuk menggodaku.

"Great." bibirku melengkung geli. "Aku akan kabarkan apa yang terjadi. Oke?"

"SMS aku cepat-cepat." Kyuhyun mengelus pipiku, kemudian aku biarkan bibirnya menjelajahi bibirku untuk beberapa saat. "Biar aku saja yang menelponmu. Beri aku miss call begitu rundingan keluargamu selesai." katanya sambil menunduk, lalu menciumku lagi. "Jangan lupa mandi air hangat."

"Jangan lupa telepon aku sesudah aku beri miss call."

"Plan accepted. Great."

"Great."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Tatapannya tidak terlepas dariku― begitu juga aku pada dirinya. Sampai di depan pintu teras, aku masih tidak dapat melepas mataku darinya. Sampai mobilnya itu melintas pergi dan tiba-tiba semangatku langsung menurun.

"Ayah! Ibu!" aku memanggil dengan setitik semangat yang tersisa. Langkahku tertuju ke ruang keluarga, ruangan favorit yang selalu menjadi tempat setia untuk membicarakan hal-hal penting. Ayah dan ibu tengah duduk di sofa, membaca selembar surat. Di meja juga ada banyak surat-surat lainnya. "Apa ini?" tanyaku.

Ayah mendongak. "Selamat malam juga, Sungmin."

Oh. Maaf. "Selamat malam, ayah, ibu."

"Apa yang terjadi di club tadi?"

"Mmm… musik kencang? Kurasa."

"Aku bisa lihat kau tidak mabuk." ibu tersenyum. "Biar ibu jelaskan kenapa ini menjadi masalah besar. Sebenarnya, ini bukan masalah besar… jika ini bukan karena kau."

Eh? Apa?

"Ini akan menjadi berita buruk bagimu. Sebenarnya, bagi kita semua." ayah menunjukkan muka penuh sesal. Aku benci berada di dalam situasi menggantung seperti ini.

"Bisakah kalian katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kami tahu ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas adalah ulang tahun yang paling menyenangkan, apalagi hadiah dari pacarmu…"

"Kyuhyun."

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Mmm… tanggal berapa kepergianmu itu?"

"Delapan, ayah."

"Oh, oke. Delapan."

"Sebenarnya, ibu juga sedih. Ibu ingin sekali kau ikut ke trip Iceland itu, tapi… kita harus pindah." Ucapan ibu membuatku membatu beberapa saat. Benar. Benar. Membatu. "Ayah ada pekerjaan di Jinhae. Tapi tenang saja, kita masih tetap bisa pulang jika kau libur…"

"Tu― tunggu. Apa ini tandanya aku harus pindah sekolah?"

"Dengan berat hati."

Apa ini? Berita macam apa ini?! Jika aku pindah, bukan hanya pekerjaanku saja yang harus kurelakan. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku di Seoul? Dan bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?!

"K― kapan kita harus pindah?" tanyaku terbata.

Ayah membaca surat yang tengah ia pegang kembali. "Enam."

Ingin sekali aku menonjok seluruh wajah yang ada di depanku ini. Well, aku tahu mereka orang tuaku, karena itu aku tidak melakukannya. Tapi sebenarnya, ingin sekali kulakukan! Tanggal enam adalah dua hari sebelum kepergianku ke Iceland dan semuanya telah berantakan karena berita buruk yang dadakan ini. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kyuhyun?

Kakiku bergetar. Aku melangkah mundur dengan penuh ragu. "A― aku mau ke kamar sebentar."

Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Kabar itu terlalu membuatku syok sampai-sampai aku lupa bagaimana cara menggunakan paru-paruku dengan baik. Rasanya semua ususku mau jatuh melalui pantatku. Rasanya aku baru saja menelan kering-kering tablet yang besar! Aku tidak bisa membenci ayah dan ibu, tapi aku benci bagaimana mereka menghancurkan rencanaku dengan begitu mudah.

Aku duduk di kasur sambil menerawang. Ponselku berada di dalam genggaman― tinggal memencet nomor Kyuhyun dan ia akan menelponku segera. Setelah berpikir matang-matang, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk melakukan panggilan. Nada dering yang lama membuatku semakin terasa tercekik.

"Halo?"

Keringatku menetes tepat setelah suara Kyuhyun terdengar. "H― hei."

"Aku sudah bilang beri aku miss call. Biar aku yang telepon nanti."

"Ti― tidak apa-apa. Hanya― ingin aku yang menelpon saja…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Tidak."

"Sudah mandi air hangat?"

_Belum_. "Sudah."

"Lalu, beritanya apa?"

Haruskah kukatakan bahwa rencana kami ke Iceland gagal? Aku takut Kyuhyun marah… tidak. Seperti katanya, aku tidak boleh pesimis. "Mmm… ayahku ada pekerjaan. Aku tidak mengerti urusannya, tapi kami harus…" aku mengambil nafas, "Pindah."

Ada jeda sesaat. "Pindah? Kemana?"

Nada bicaranya masih terdengar santai. "Jinhae."

"Tanggal?"

Ini semakin terasa berat. "Enam."

Jeda itu semakin panjang. Aku dapat mendengar nafas Kyuhyun yang tercekat, tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. "Berarti… kita tidak jadi?" sebuah tawa kecil terdengar.

"Dengan terpaksa."

"Sampai kapan kau di Jinhae?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku―" nafasku terasa sesak. "Aku tidak mau pergi."

Jeda itu semakin terasa panjang. "Aku… juga tidak ingin kau pergi."

Sudah lama sekali sejak kudengar nada bicaranya begitu putus asa. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak― aku juga tidak menginginkan hal ini. Ayah dan ibuku juga begitu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, min. Siapa yang punya keinginan untuk pergi semendadak itu?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya. "Apa kita bisa bertemu di _tempat kita_ besok? Sekedar… minum kopi dan membicarakan hal ini."

Aku menjilat bibir. "Aku akan usahakan jika besok ibuku tidak mengambil waktuku untuk bicarakan kepindahan kami kembali."

Helaan nafas terdengar. "Baiklah. Aku senang kau telepon malam ini. Aku senang mendengar suaramu." nada suaranya riang kembali. Mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun semakin menutupi perasaannya membuatku semakin sedih.

"Apa― apa kau keberatan? Dengan kepergian ini…"

"Jinhae dan Seoul memang jauh. Aku harus pandai-pandai memikirkan rencanaku untuk menengokmu ke sana."

Senang mendengarnya. "Aku akan ke Seoul juga jika ada waktu."

"Waktumu lebih sempit. Kau masih sekolah, kan?" Kyuhyun menelan ludah, "Liburanku di mulai di akhir bulan Juni sampai akhir bulan Agustus. Kurasa dalam kurung waktu tersebut, aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu di Jinhae."

Tapi, bagaimana jika suatu saat kau merasa terbebani? Bagaimana jika suatu saat memperjuangkan hubungan kita akan semakin melelahkan dan membuatmu mencari penggantiku yang baru? Bagaimana jika memang setelah aku pergi, kau bertemu dengan orang yang lebih baik dariku? Semua pertanyaan ini berputar-putar di kepalaku seolah seperti gansing yang tidak habis tenaganya. Aku tidak dapat berhenti untuk berpikir negatif!

"Lebih baik kau tidur, min. Sudah malam. Berita ini pasti membuatmu sedih." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur, lebih baik kau juga." jawabku. "Jangan lupa berdoa."

Kyuhyun menguap. "Aku akan mendoakanmu juga."

Sekali lagi, senang mendengarnya. "Apa kau sudah mengantuk? Kurasa aku juga."

"Baguslah. Kita berdua berpikiran sama."

"Kita sama-sama berpikir tentang ranjang."

"Tidak." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku memikirkan kau di ranjangku."

Sekali lagi, ia membual. "Kau akan temukan aku di sana besok."

"Aku suka gayamu. Baiklah, selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur."

"Aku sayang padamu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuatku terdiam sejenak. "Aku… lebih menyayangimu."

"Aku yang paling menyayangimu."

Oh tidak. Ucapan manisnya dan berita buruk itu menyatu jadi satu, menimbulkan rasa nyeri di dadaku. Telepon di tutup setelah dua menit kami sibuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan membual. Meski di akhiri dengan tawa, tetap saja aku merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal begitu telepon di tutup.

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, di hantui oleh bayangan akan kepergianku nanti, pertanyaan-pertanyaan negatif yang belum terjawab― belum lagi rasa rindu yang akan kurasakan begitu aku pindah nanti. Sekarang tanggal dua dan empat hari lagi kami sudah harus pindah. Kenapa harus tanggal enam? Aku hanya mempunyai tiga hari lagi di Seoul! Baru pertama kali ini, aku menganggap tiga hari adalah waktu yang begitu sempit.

.

Pukul lima lewat tiga puluh, tiga puluh menit sebelum kereta keparat itu datang. Aku berada di Starbucks, minum espresso yang rasanya seperti kopi pahit. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke Stasiun Seoul, terakhir kali aku ke sini waktu umurku delapan belas. Waktu itu aku dan teman-teman merayakan kelulusan kami dengan bermain sampai ke Musan. Ironis sekali jika mengetahui bahwa Musan dan Jinhae hanya berjarak pendek― mungkin tiga puluh menit naik taksi. Ibu dan ayah berada di sisi lain stasiun, duduk di kursi tunggu entah melakukan apa. Kurasa mereka membiarkan aku minum kopi untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah beberapa menit aku membiarkan ponselku di atas meja, tiba-tiba benda itu bergetar. Satu pesan masuk,

'_**Aku di depan.'**_

Tenggorokanku rasanya kering, meski aku sudah minum berkali-kali. Kepalaku mengadah, memperhatikan ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dengan balutan mantel hitam. Ia melangkah mendekati kursiku.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya singkat.

Dari tiga hari yang tersisa, aku menghabiskan dua hari belakangan ini untuk berkemas-kemas. Hari pertama setelah insiden 'malam itu', aku harus membantu ayah dan ibu berkemas, begitu juga hari berikutnya. Aku katakan pada mereka agar aku dapat pergi di hari terakhirku, tapi mereka katakan bahwa hari terakhir itu di gunakan untuk istirahat. Ingin sekali aku kabur lewat jendela, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi anak baik.

Alhasil, pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar masuk akal. Kami hanya berhubungan dengan ponsel selama tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Baik." jawabku pelan.

Kyuhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya di tepi cangkir. "Kopimu sudah dingin."

"Rasanya pahit."

"Oh."

Suasana kembali sunyi. Kami sama-sama berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedih kami dengan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Begitu melihat wajahnya, aku mendapatkan desakan di dalam diriku untuk meloncat dan memeluknya. Aku ingin menarik tangannya dan berkata, 'Bawa aku pergi dari sini!' tapi skrenario itu hanya tersusun rapi di dalam kepalaku. Aku tahu aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak, apalagi Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia hanya siswa kuliah biasa.

Sosok Shindong muncul dari pintu. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu tersenyum begitu melihatku. Beberapa yang lain juga ikut― Kibum, Luna dan Sunny. Mereka menggeser kursi, duduk mengelilingiku.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan sama singkatnya.

Aku membuang muka, ikut menerawang ke jendela seperti Kyuhyun. "Sedih."

"Ayah dan ibumu juga tidak menginginkan hal ini. Mereka tahu kau tidak akan senang." ujar Sunny.

" Tidak ada orang tua yang ingin anaknya sedih." Luna ikut membantu.

"Pasti kau akan temukan sesuatu yang baik di sana. Percayalah pada kami."

Aku tidak merasa baik meskipun telah di hibur. Aku masih tidak siap untuk perpisahan ini― dengan teman-temanku― lalu Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku harus di Jinhae, bisa jadi selamanya. Aku tidak akan bisa berpisah dari mereka selamanya.

"Jinhae adalah tempat yang bagus." Kyuhyun bicara. "Banyak pohon-pohon sakura di sana. Katanya, indah sekali."

_Masih lebih buruk dari Iceland._

"Ya! Kau beruntung pindah ke Jinhae!" Luna mengangkat jarinya. "Setiap April selalu ada festival musim semi. Festival di tengah pohon sakura― pasti menyenangkan sekali!"

_Akan lebih menyenangkan jika bersama Kyuhyun― atau kalian._

"Min… ingat kata pepatah? Perpisahan itu bukanlah segalanya. Bukan berarti karena berpisah dari kita, kau tidak akan mendapatkan teman baru bukan?"

_Tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pacar baru hanya karena berpisah dengan Kyuhyun._

Selama dua puluh menit terakhir di Starbucks, aku hanya mendengarkan berpuluh-puluh kata semangat dari mulut teman-temanku. Kyuhyun sendiri, ia hanya sibuk menerawang ke jendela. Ia tidak bicara banyak, begitu juga aku. Kami berdua begitu pandai menahan rasa sedih kami.

Panggilan untuk tujuan ke Jinhae terdengar. Wajah-wajah di depanku semakin berubah murung, apalagi Sunny. Panggilan itu bagaikan bel kematian atau semacamnya. Aku sangat membenci suara panggilan itu.

Tas kuangkat. Espresso kuhabiskan. Bibirku menyungging senyum. "Terima kasih." ucapku. "Terima kasih karena telah datang. Terima kasih juga karena telah memberikan kenangan yang berarti. Terima kasih―" nafasku terasa sesak, "Terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabat yang baik."

"Jangan berkata seperti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Luna memelukku.

Sunny terisak di dalam senyumannya. "Kita akan mengunjungimu jika ada waktu. Jangan lupa terus online Skype."

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah… kurasa kita harus menyisakan waktumu dengan Kyuhyun bukan?" Shindong menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, lalu melirik Kyuhyun kecil. "Sampai jumpa, Sungmin. Kami berdoa untukmu."

Ada satu hal yang membuatku bahagia di dalam perpisahan ini. Aku jadi tahu betapa baiknya sahabat-sahabatku. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa bertemu dengan mereka di hari terakhir ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tas. Ia berdiri― dan kami bertatapan agak lama. "Ayo." ― ia mengucapkannya pelan sekali. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku, kemudian mengeratkan jemarinya, seolah sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman itu. Kuharap ia tidak akan melepas genggaman itu. Tapi begitu kami sampai di loket penukaran tiket, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kita akan tetap telponan. Jangan lupa online Skype." dia bicara dengan tenang, tapi rahangnya kaku seakan terbuat dari bongkahan batu. Perasaan sesak membuat lidahku menjadi lumpuh, jadi aku tidak membalas kata-katanya. "Kau bawa obat alergimu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Aspirin?" aku mengangguk. "Jangan lupa mandi air hangat kalau sudah malam."

Itu adalah nasihat Kyuhyun yang selalu kuingat.

Aku menautkan jari-jariku ke jarinya kembali. "Aku tidak ingin pergi, kyu. Aku tidak tahu apa di sana aku akan menemukan orang-orang sebaik di sini. Apa kau juga akan bertemu seseorang lebih baik dariku nanti― aku tidak tahu―"

"Ssst." Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirku. "Jangan terlalu cepat berprasangka. Mungkin ini terdengar kuno, tapi apa yang terjadi padamu, pasti tuhan telah menyimpan suatu hal bagus. Coba pikirkan lagi, dan pasti kau bisa mengira lebih bijaksana."

Kami berbeda dua tahun. Kurasa aku tidak dapat sebijaksana dirinya. Kurasa, aku butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini― mungkin dengan memberi jeda sedikit di antara hubungan kami. Maksudku, tidak sesering aku menelponnya, atau ia menelponku. Mungkin aku harus meluangkan waktuku lebih banyak untuk beradaptasi di Jinhae. Bagaimanapun, aku harus lebih bijaksana.

Genggaman tangan kulepas. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum meskipun mataku berair. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, kami berciuman. Bukan terakhir kali, tapi― kuharap itu bukan terakhir kali. Tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku mendapatkan suatu perasaan aneh bahwa itu akan menjadi yang terakhir bagi kami.

Kereta membawaku pergi hari itu. Sabtu, pukul enam sore di Seoul. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk tenang di dalam kereta, lalu mencoba untuk memikirkan baik-baik arti kata _bjijaksana_ dan bagaimana agar aku tidak menjadi pesimis.

'Semoga aku masih dapat merasakan cinta dan tawa dari orang-orang yang kusayangi sampai ke ulang tahunku yang selanjutnya. Dan jika Kyuhyun adalah tempat pulang untukku, maka jadikanlah aku tempat pulang untuknya.'

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter satu di awali dengan perpisahan. Karena sebenarnya, cerita ini memang mengisahkan tentang perpisahan yang di awali dengan perpisahan juga. Untuk chapter pertama, author rasa porsinya biasa ya. Nggak sampe 5000 kata kayak biasanya author buat, itu juga udah tergabung sama OMAKE yang di tulis sebelum cerita. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Don't Go, author masih kaget loh pas tau ternyata ada pembaca author di sini yang udah pernah baca FF author waktu dulu. Kejadiannya (katanya), pas author ubah bio dengan cantumin nama author dan tiba-tiba ada yang ngesend PM dan nanya soal FF author yang udah jadul. Jadi, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menjadi pembaca setia, begitu juga dengan yang lain.**

**Apalah arti chapter pertama. Bahkan author aja masih gregetan buat nulis ceritanya lebih lanjut. Chapter pertama itu bener-bener permulaan dan belum menjelaskan masalah di dalam cerita. Meskipun begitu, author yakin cerita ini gak bakal sedih-sedih banget kok. Seperti di summary, cerita ini tentang perjuangan. Perjuangan pasti ada hasil, kan? **

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review!^^b**


	2. Pembiasaan

.

Televisi menyala, menampilkan acara pagi payah entar yang mana. Gambarnya jelek dan suaranya mematikan. Tapi aku memang tidak benar-benar menonton. Lebih tepatnya, aku hanya menatap kosong ke layar sambil berbaring di sofa dalam balutan selimut. Tubuhku masih lemas. Pikiranku kosong. Pagi yang mendung seakan menyusup masuk ke ruangan lewat kerai-kerai jendela. Kemuraman ini terasa pas. Sempurna malah.

Musim dingin menyebabkan angin jadi terasa seperti jutaan jarum yang dapat menusuk tulang sewaktu-waktu. Aku meremas selimut lebih erat begitu pintu terbuka, suara kunci ikut bergemerincing. Angin sialan itu berhasil menggelitik bagian luar selimutku― dan aku temukan ibu di ambang pintu. Jaketnya yang berwarna cokelat pudar di resleting sampai menutupi leher. Dari kelihatannya, sepertinya ia memakai sekitar tiga lapis baju. Satu tangannya membawa kantung plastik berisi sayuran dan satunya lagi membawa kantung plastik berisi pakaian dan map.

Aku berlari-lari kecil untuk membantunya. Ibu menaruh sayuran-sayuran itu di dalam keranjang, sementara aku mengintip ke dalam kantung plastik lainnya. Pakaian di dalam situ bukan hanya sekedar pakaian. Aku mengeluarkannya satu persatu, kemudian membentangnya dengan kedua tanganku. Ini adalah seragam sekolah, sebuah kemeja putih polos dengan lambang sekolah di kantungnya. Aku melipatnya kembali, kemudian mengeluarkan lembaran pakaian lainnya. Semua seragamnya sudah di cuci dan di setrika. Ada blazer, kemeja, celana dan baju olahraga.

Lain dengan pakaiannya, perhatianku jauh lebih tertarik ke map. Map itu berkafer kulit berwarna biru dengan lambang sekolah di tengahnya. Lambangnya berupa sebuah perisai yang terbagi menjadi empat bagian― dua di atas dan dua di bawah. Gambar di pojok kiri adalah gambar lampu ajaib, kemudian di sebelahnya adalah gambar bintang. Di bawahnya gambar pohon kering dan bintang lagi. Aku tidak mengerti arti logo ini― apa sekolah ini sejenis sekolah sihir? Mereka menaruh lampu ajaib dan dua bintang di sana! Perisai itu berada di dalam sebuah lingkaran, lalu di atas lingkaran tersebut terdapat tulisan '_Bless Us to be a Blessing'_, dan di bawah lingkaran terdapat pita besar dengan tulisan '_Toukou Senior High School'_.

"Oke. Ibu masukkan aku ke sekolah private?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi tidak ada bangku kosong di sekolah umum."

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Meskipun sekolah private lebih memiliki sistem pengajaran yang bagus, sekolah itu tetap berisi kumpulan anak-anak kaya yang menyebalkan. Orang kaya selalu mengingatkan aku pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

"Apa ibu mau kubantu? Apa yang akan ibu buat hari ini?" tanyaku, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ibu mengulum senyum kecil, merasa senang karena tidak biasanya aku mau membantunya memasak. "Lebih baik kau taruh seragammu di lemari. Lusa kau sudah harus sekolah."

"Apa yang akan ibu buat?" tanyaku sambil memasukkan segaram-seragam itu kembali ke dalam kantung plastik.

Ibu memotong-motong wortel. Bicara tanpa melihatku. "Sup ayam saja. Hari ini dingin sekali."

Mungkin karena Jinhae lebih asri dari Seoul. Di sini, setiap jalan di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang indah. Apalagi di tengah kota, tempat taman sakura. Tidak ada satupun pohon berdaun hijau. Sejujurnya, semua keindahan dan udara yang sejuk ini mengingatkan aku pada kata-kata Luna. Mungkin benar, tempat ini akan menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan.

Aku mengantung seragamku satu persatu, kemudian meloncat ke kasur karena rasa malas. Aku meraih ponsel, lalu menempelkannya di telinga ketika panggilan tersambung.

"Kyu!" sapaku penuh semangat.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam situasi yang kurang nyaman. "Aku sedang terjebak di tengah kemacetan, min. Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan."

"Astaga. Dimana?"

"Sepertinya ada truk yang tertabrak. Aku sudah terjebak dua puluh menit lebih. Sekarang aku sedang memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk dosenku nanti."

"Oalah…" nada bicaraku menurun. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Kau menenangkan malah."

Senyumku mengembang begitu mendengar jawabannya. Kyuhyun memang tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. "Jadi… apa penyebab kecelakaannya?"

"Sepertinya karena musim dingin. Jalanan licin dan sering kali mobil tergelincir. Apalagi di Jinhae― pasti dingin sekali, kan? Kurasa kau juga harus hati-hati di sana..."

"Aku sudah dapat sekolah." serobotku cepat. Nada bicaraku tetap penuh semangat. "SMA Toukou, sejenis SMA private. Sepertinya akan sulit bertahan di sana. Seragamnya bagus sekali."

"Tidak ada SMA private yang berseragam jelek." Kyuhyun tertawa. "Asal kau tidak temukan lelaki yang lebih keren dariku saja di sana."

"Tidak akan ada yang sekeren dirimu." ujarku sambil terkekeh. Aku berguling, membungkus tubuhku di dalam selimut. "Di sini dingin sekali, kyu. Aku merindukanmu."

"Terasa dingin karena udaranya, atau terasa dingin karena tidak ada aku di sampingmu?"

Tuhkan. Sudah bukan hal yang langka lagi jika Kyuhyun menggoda. "Kurasa keduanya."

"Oke." aku tahu Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Great."

'Great' itu sudah menjadi kata-kata sehari-harinya. Aku sampai bingung kenapa ia begitu menyukai kata itu. "Lusa nanti aku sudah masuk ke sekolah. Mungkin semalam ini kita bisa Skype? Aku tidak bisa tidur sampai malam di hari-hari sekolah."

"Biar kupikirkan…" Kyuhyun terdengar bingung. "Masih ada beberapa tugas kuliah menungguku. Kalau Skype…" aku tidak memberi jawaban. Aku masih diam. "Oh―bodohnya aku. Mengerjakan tugas bisa kapan saja. Ayo kita online Skype hari ini."

Tawaku semakin keras. Senang rasanya ketika Kyuhyun mengalah. "Apa sulit mempunyai pacar yang lebih kecil darimu?"

"Sedikit." berani taruhan, ia tidak serius mengatakan hal itu. "Ya― sebenarnya iya. Tapi aku tidak enak saja." tuhkan benar. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Tidak. You're doing great."

"Great!" Kyuhyun menyela dengan penuh semangat. Suara klakson menyusul setelahnya, kemudian terdengar suara bergemuruh. "Min, sepertinya truknya sudah di singkirkan. Jalanan langsung lancar secara tiba-tiba seperti habis di sulap."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." kataku. "Jangan lupa nanti malam."

"Aku lebih suka ide '_nanti malam_' di kasur." ejek Kyuhyun. "Aku becanda― tidak. Serius sedikit. Aku yang paling menyayangimu!" kemudian ia membuat suara ciuman dengan penuh jenaka. Ih, terkadang orang ini menjijikan.

Aku menaruh ponsel di atas meja. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun membuat seluruh energiku berkumpul kembali. Senyuman tidak kunjung menghilang di bibirku. Ingin sekali aku menelponnya kembali― jangan menghinaku, tapi aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya! Meskipun begitu, fakta bahwa aku juga harus memahami waktu dan jadwalnya membuatku agak sebal.

Bau sup ayam buatan ibu sudah terbang masuk ke dalam kamar. Baunya enak― seperti campuran merica dan parsley. Memikirkan masakan ibu semakin membuat moodku terasa membaik. Meskipun baunya sudah tercium, bukan berarti supnya sudah jadi. Aku sibuk membayang-bayang di dalam selimut, memejamkan mata dengan erat.

Tidak sadar, aku tertidur. Udaranya dingin dan selimut membuat tubuhku semakin hangat. Suasana yang suram berubah menjadi tentram. Nyaman sekali berada di sini.

**.**

**The Beautiful Gloom**

**.**

**Di adaptasi dari fanfiction Don't Go, 2010**

**Dengan perubahan**

**.**

** present**

**.**

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali bicara dengan Sungmin lebih lama. Ingin sekali ia mendengar suara kekasihnya itu, kemudian merengkuhnya di dalam pelukan lebih erat. Tapi jarak membuatnya harus belajar untuk menjadi dewasa. Di marahi dosen bukan menjadi hal yang memperburuk moodnya hari ini. Teleponnya pagi ini yang memperburuk moodnya. Semakin ia mendengar suara Sungmin, semakin ia merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Applebee's, sebuah restoran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari universitas Chung-Ang. Jam sudah menunjuk angka dua siang dan dengan penuh syukur ia katakan, karena sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Salad Caesar tertata begitu abstrak di atas piring. Seladanya tidak lagi cantik. Ayamnya tidak lagi berbentuk. Mayonasie tersebar sampai ke pinggir piring. Sudah sepuluh menit ia berkutat dengan garpu untuk menghabisi makanan tidak bersalah itu.

Kangin muncul dari pintu beberapa detik setelahnya. Ia duduk dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang terukir di bibirnya. "Kau tahu apa yang bagus?" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Setelah sepuluh menit terakhir, akhirnya ia mengangkat kepala. "Maksudmu, 'apa yang gila'?"

Wajar. Kangin memang selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang gila. Selera sahabatnya itu memang agak aneh, ia tidak dapat membedakan bagus dan gila. Ia suka semua hal yang gila, karena itu ia katakan bagus. Diam-diam Kyuhyun berdoa agar kali ini sahabatnya memang benar-benar mengatakan hal yang bagus.

"Kau masih ingat ulang tahunku, kan?"

Gerakan Kyuhyun membatu kembali. Ulang tahun saat di Club Octagon, malam terakhir sebelum kabar buruk antara ia dan Sungmin datang. Malam dimana mereka masih dapat tertawa seakan tidak ada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi. "Ya…?" responnya.

"Lee Yoonji datang."

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun turun perlahan, lalu terpejam. "Ia sepupumu." geramnya.

"Ia pencium bibir yang baik."

"Tapi ia sepupumu." Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. "Tunggu― kau pernah berciuman dengan sepupumu?!"

"Memang kenapa?" Kangin mengangkat bahu dengan wajah bingung. "Itu bagus."

Tidak. Itu gila. "Jangan bicarakan hal itu sekarang, Kangin. Aku sedang tidak mood." Kyuhyun menyuap daun selada ke mulutnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyantap salad yang sudah hancur daripada mendengar sahabatnya bicara.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?" kedua tangan Kangin merosot, menyentuh tepi piring salad. "Donat berglazur." ia mengucapkannya begitu perlahan, seolah sedang menggoda atau memang sedang bergairah. Tapi ayolah, coba pikir. Bergairah karena donat?

Kangin sama sekali bukan tipe Kyuhyun. Kangin juga bukan gay― tapi tingkahnya menjijikan. Sedih mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya sendiri menjijikan, tapi Kyuhyun memang benci di goda meskipun ia gemar menggoda! "Belilah donat berglazurmu itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk di bicarakan selain donat?"

"Lee Yoonji!"

"Aku tidak suka hubunganmu dengannya." Kyuhyun menyuap daging ayamnya lagi. Kangin melengos seperti anak anjing. Jelas sekali bahwa siang ini ia kesepian. Kyuhyunpun mulai bersugesti bahwa sahabatnya itu baru di tolak oleh Yoonji.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal ini padaku…" Kangin mulai geram. "Aku sudah tahu! Pasti karena kau sedang galau! Kau sedang galau karena anak SMA itu!"

"Yah!" pekik Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah tahu! Berhenti membahas cinta!" ia menyuap salada lagi, "Hatiku sedang cedera di sini."

"Bawalah hatimu yang cedera itu ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakitku berada di Jinhae." Kyuhyun mengunyah lebih keras. "Apa mereka bisa menyediakan mayonaisenya lebih banyak? Yang aku rasakan hanya minyak zaitun di sini."

"Kau sudah benar-benar gila, bung." Kangin menepuk lengan Kyuhyun dengan bersahabat. "Mayonaisenya sudah berantakan di pinggir piring."

Kyuhyun menghabiskan tiga minggu setelah kepergian kekasihnya dengan berpura-pura terlihat baik. Tugas kuliah menumpuk. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin dan bebannya di kuliah bercampur menjadi satu. Dulu, penghilang stressnya adalah Sungmin. Kekasihnya itu bagaikan mata air― mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang begitulah Kyuhyun menganggapnya. Sekarang, ia mendapat masalah karena terlalu memikirkan kekasihnya lagi. Dulu, Sungmin bagaikan mata air, sekarang ia malah bagaikan padang pasir. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang agak emosional, karena itu ia sedang berusaha untuk berhenti menyalahkan keadaan dan kekasihnya.

"Apa bercinta dengan sepupumu rasanya enak?" ia mulai ngelantur.

Kangin tertawa. "Sama saja! Tubuh tetap saja tubuh! Yang membuat enak itu bukan tubuhnya, tapi…" ia berpikir sejenak, "Sensasinya. Sensasi saat kau bercinta dengan sepupumu itu luar biasa."

Ya. Luar biasa karena kau dihantui rasa takut setelah melakukannya. Tidak tahu dengan Kangin, tapi kalau hal itu terjadi pada Kyuhyun, pasti ia tidak bisa tidur. "Aku tetap paling suka Sungmin."

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya pacar." Kangin menopang dagu. "Apa kau bisa rekomendasikan pacar yang bagus? Aku kehausan cewek di sini."

"Tidak ada yang bisa merekomendasikan pacar. Lagipula, siapa yang akan membuat rekomendasi tersebut? Yang haus itu bukan kau. Selangkanganmu yang haus!" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng, lalu menyuap telur.

Kangin mengemut bibir bawahnya. Meskipun sahabatnya masih membalas dengan ketus, ia tidak kehabisan ide untuk menggodanya. "Aku tahu kenapa kau jadi jutek begini." ia menyengir. "Selangkanganmu juga haus, tapi kau bingung ingin melakukannya dengan siapa!"

Hampir saja telur rebus itu tersembur keluar. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, menahan desakan dari kerongkongannya untuk memuntahkan makanan yang tengah ia kunyah. Cepat-cepat ia meraih botol minum. "APA?!" balasnya begitu air putih meredakan tersedaknya.

"Jangan bohong, kawan."

"Tidak tidak. Aku bukan lelaki sepertimu." Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng. "Well, sedikit."

"Dengar. Aku punya rencana bagus." Kangin memajukan tubuhnya. Bibirnya melengkung jahil. "Malam ini kita ke Club Eden. Kau bisa temukan _someone-you-can-fuck-with_ dan begitu juga diriku."

Gerakan Kyuhyun benar-benar terhenti. Matanya bergerak ragu. Diam-diam, ia memikirkan tawaran tersebut. "Tidak. Aku baru berpisah dengan Sungmin tiga minggu lebih. Lagipula, malam ini aku mau Skype dengannya. Imanku sudah cukup kuat untuk menahan semua ini."

"Oke. Tidak apa-apa jika kau menolak." Kangin bersiul, tatapannya mulai beralih ke rak yang penuh dengan donat berlazur. "Aku baru dapatkan tiket diskon 30 persen ke Eden. Jika datang, maka akan ada potongan harga lagi untuk minumnya."

"Oh."

"Kudengar Eden baru saja membuka underground untuk all sex."

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. "Oh."

"Serius? Kau mau menghabiskan malammu dengan cyber sex?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan cyber sex dengan Sungmin di Skype! Oke?" Kyuhyun mulai emosi. Pembicaraan ini memang normal untuk laki-laki seumurannya, tapi bukan topik yang tepat untuk di bicarakan dengan laki-laki yang sudah punya pacar. "Kurasa aku harus habiskan saladku cepat-cepat."

"Oke." Kangin mengangguk. "Biar kuberitahu saja, kyu. Kau tidak bisa mempertahankan sesuatu yang mulai di ambang-ambang. Kita tidak tahu kapan Sungminmu pulang. Ayah dan ibuku cerai karena ayahku terlalu sibuk kerja di Dubai, sehingga hanya bisa bertemu dua kali setahun. Hubunganmu dengannya sama persis, kyu. Pasti akan ada saat dimana Sungmin bertemu dengan lelaki lain di Jinhae."

Kyuhyun semakin ragu. Ia menaruh garpunya di sisi piring, kemudian menopang dagunya untuk berpikir sejenak. Semuanya memang benar, tidak mustahil jika suatu saat Sungmin bertemu dengan lelaki lain di sana. Apalagi ia masih SMA. "Hanya sekedar main, kan?" akhirnya imannya goyah. "Berapa biaya masuknya?"

Senyum di bibir Kangin mengembang. _Ternyata iman sahabatnya tidak sekuat itu_.

.

Malam yang dingin, hati yang dingin. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam dan tidak ada satupun pesan yang masuk ke ponselku. Ayah baru saja pulang dari kerjanya pada hari pertama. Ia membawa kue mochi dan beberapa buah-buahan. Kami berkumpul di meja makan, menonton pertandingan sepak bola yang di putar ulang. Dari minggu pertama tinggal di Jinhae, aku sudah terbiasa. Sinyal televisi yang buruk, koneksi internet yang lambat― tapi suasana di sini luar biasa. Udara yang sejuk, pemandangan yang indah dan pohon-pohon berdaun pink.

Rumahku berada di dataran yang agak tinggi. Pemandangan di luar jendela benar-benar luar biasa, seolah rumah kami berada di atas daun-daun sakura. Semakin malam, udara semakin dingin. Sekarang aku duduk di kursi masih terbungkus selimut. Ayah yang baru ganti baju segera meresleting jaket sampai atas. Wajar saja jika hal ini terjadi, karena sekarang masih pertengahan bulan Januari dan kami tinggal di atas bukit.

Sup ayam ibu adalah pahlawan pertama. Selain sup ayam, ibu juga membuat minuman jahe sebagai penghangat. Di meja makan, ayah dan ibu sempat bertanya tentang kesanku di tempat ini. Aku menceritakan semuanya dengan begitu jujur, dari awal aku tidak mau keluar kamar karena kesal, sampai akhirnya aku sadar betapa indahnya tempat ini dan mulai belajar untuk mencintainya. Ayahpun juga menjawab hal yang sama. "Satu masalahnya adalah, sinyal televisinya jelek!" kemudian tawanya menyusul.

Tumpukan piring ada di tempat cucian. Aku bermaksud untuk membantu ibu dengan ikut membereskan ruang keluarga. Ponsel kutaruh di atas meja kopi, tapi tetap tidak ada pesan selama satu jam terakhir ini.

'_**Kau dimana, bodoh?'**_

Akhirnya akulah yang mengirim pesan. Aku melempar ponsel ke sofa dan merebahkan diri. Tubuhku kelelahan dan aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sebentar. Ponselku berdering kecil beberapa menit setelahnya.

'_**Aku mau ke apartemen temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Deadlinenya lusa. Maaf :('**_

Ck. Sudah kuduga ia tidak akan bisa.

'_**Kau tidak di maafkan.'**_

DING!

'_**Pumpkin, apa kau marah?'**_

Aku terdiam sesaat. Ini bukanlah jawaban Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Ia selalu menganggapku becanda, begitu juga dengan aku sendiri. Tapi sekarang, ia malah menganggap ucapanku serius.

'_**Apa kau baik-baik saja?'**_

DING!

'_**Ya. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja.'**_

Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak. Padahal baru tadi pagi kami teleponan.

'_**Aku tidak marah, kok. Lebih baik kau fokus pada kuliahmu dulu, oke? ;)'**_

DING!

'_**Great. Aku cinta padamu**_**.'**

Aku tersenyum melihat jawabannya.

'_**Aku juga mencintaimu**_**.'**

DING!

'_**Aku yang paling mencintaimu**_**.'**

Astaga! Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk memeluknya sekarang! Ia selalu menggunakan kata-kata itu dan sejujurnya, kata-kata itu sangat manis! Aku segera masuk ke kamar dan membanting ponselku ke kasur. Lagi-lagi, aku membungkus diriku dengan selimut, kemudian mulai memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Sedang apa dia di sana? Apa ia bahagia? Apa ia merindukanku?

Ucapan Kyuhyun masih berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku. Aku harus optimis dan berpikir bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku tanamkan di dalam otakku bahwa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Perlahan, kedua mataku terasa berat. Dinginnya udara membuatku merasa ngantuk. Di tengah suasana yang nyaman ini, akupun tertidur.

Sampai pagi.

Ya. Sampai pagi. Tidak sampai siang.

Di Jinhae, aku jadi bangun lebih awal. Kalau libur di Seoul, biasanya aku bangun pukul sembilan sampai sepuluh. Saat pindah ke Jinhae, kebiasaan itu berubah dan jadwal bangunku jadi lebih awal. Cahaya matahari belum menyusup dari kerai jendela, tapi aku sudah cukup kuat untuk mengangkat tubuhku dari kasur. Jam masih menunjuk angka enam pagi dan rasa kering di kerongkonganku memberi desakan untuk mengambil air.

Biasanya, Kyuhyun bangun pada pukul tujuh. Jadi aku meluangkan waktu sebentar di depan televisi dan menonton semacam kartun yang penuh dengan kekerasan. Setelah minum air putih, aku membuat Breakfast American Tea, yang membuatku malah ingin buang air kecil. Pada pukul tujuh, aku ke kamar kecil sebentar.

"Sungmin!" ibu memanggil dari dapur.

Aku mencuci tangan, kemudian keluar dari toilet. "Apa?"

"Kau mau apa untuk sarapan?" ibu muncul di ambang pintu.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Yang enak saja."

"Sup?"

"Great."

Kening ibu menyernyit. "Apa?"

"Ti― tidak apa-apa. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun."

"Oh…" ibu mengangguk-angguk. "Ibu akan buatkan kau sup krim. Nanti siang ibu harus ke Toukou untuk mengumpulkan beberapa dokumen lagi untuk di registrasi. Kau harus ikut! Untuk melihat sekolahmu yang baru."

Sebenarnya aku malas. Tapi yah… daripada tidak ada kerjaan. "Jam berapa?"

"Jam dua belas. Jangan lupa pakai pakaian yang rapi karena anak di sana keren-keren." Setelah itu, ibu kembali lagi ke dapur.

Sekarang, malah aku yang menyernyit. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu mengatakan itu kepada anaknya? Seperti anaknya tidak keren saja. Well, aku memang tidak sekeren Kyuhyun, tapi aku keren karena bisa mendapatkannya!

Aku merebahkan diri di atas sofa, kemudian memencet nomor Kyuhyun. Ponsel kudekatkan ke telinga, diam-diam menaruh harapan besar agar pacarku itu sudah bangun.

"Halo?" rasanya jantungku meloncat begitu mendengar suaranya saat bangun tidur.

Aku menggigit bibir, menahan gemas. "Hai!"

.

TRENG TENG TENG TENG TRENGGG

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengutuk ponselnya karena telah berbunyi sebelum matanya terbuka. Ia berusaha meraba-raba meja kecil di samping ranjang, mencari-cari ponselnya yang tengah bergetar. Kedua matanya masih terasa berat, begitu juga dengan suaranya.

"Halo?" jawabnya malas. Bahkan suaranya masih terdengar ngantuk.

"Hai!" si penelpon membalas dengan semangat. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kyuhyun tersadar― dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa yang menelpon itu adalah kekasihnya. Meskipun begitu, kedua matanya masih terasa berat.

Sambil mengumpulkan nyawa, ia berusaha menjawab. "Pumpkin… senang sekali kau mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku…"

"Aku belum ucapkan selamat pagi. Tapi, hei! Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, pumpkin. Hoam…"

"Kau baru bangun?"

"Cukup terdengar dari suaraku."

"Oke." Sungmin terdengar senang. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku di… hoamm… hotel." Kyuhyun membuka mata. _Tunggu_― HOTEL?!

"Hotel?"

"Apartemen!" Kyuhyun menyerobot cepat. Kesalahan yang baru saja ia lakukan membuat seluruh nyawanya terkumpul kembali. "Apartemen! Apartemen Kangin! Kami baru pulang dari Eden jam dua pagi tadi." Setidaknya, ia tidak berbohong untuk yang ini. Seseorang di bawah selimut bergeliat dalam tidur, kemudian berbalik dan memeluk paha Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan kepala di atas perutnya. "Mmm… kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang bosan! Lagi-lagi aku merindukanmu!"

"Y― ya! Begitu juga aku!" Kyuhyun mendorong kepala itu, "Apa kau bisa telepon aku nanti? Aku belum gosok gigi karena langsung tidur kemarin malam."

"Kau pasti mabuk."

"Aku sampai di apartemen dalam keadaan hangover." kali ini Kyuhyun tidak tahu ia bohong atau tidak. "Aku mau gosok gigi dulu. Aku akan telepon kau nanti, oke?"

Helaan nafas terdengar. "Baiklah. Jangan minum lagi!"

"Aku tidak akan minum lagi."

"Oke. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku yang paling mencintaimu." cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menyentuh simbol merah di layar dengan jari gemetar. Setelah memastikan bahwa panggilan benar-benar terputus, ia segera melempar lembut ponselnya ke meja, lalu mendesah berat. Ia menatap sekeliling, berusaha mempelajari situasi dan mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Apa kemarin ia semabuk itu?

Lelaki di sampingnya menggeliat kembali. Pelan, Kyuhyun menyibak selimut, memperhatikan wajah lelaki di sebelahnya kembali. Ia sama sekali tidak kenal. Astaga, bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?!

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan…" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Baru saja pagi hari, tapi nafasnya sudah memburu dan keringatnya menetes kembali. Ia kembali teringat pada sahabatnya yang berotak vulgar. "Aku akan membunuhmu, Kim Kangin." geramnya.

Belum selesai merenung, tiba-tiba seseorang melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun berjengit, menyadari bahwa orang asing itu telah bangun. "Hai."

Hai? Ia mengucapkan hal itu seakan tidak ada masalah! Oke, ini memang bukan masalahnya. Ini hanya masalah Kyuhyun.

"H― hai?"

"Kau akan membunuh siapa?" Oke. Ternyata ia sudah bangun sejak beberapa detik lalu.

Kyuhyun merangkak mundur. Tatapannya jadi begitu horror. "Maafkan aku soal ini. Sepertinya waktu itu aku mabuk dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Tapi maaf― aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu…" ia terdiam sebentar, menyadari bahwa lelaki di hadapannya tidak mengatakan apapun. "O― oh! Kau mau uangku, ya? Maaf―"

"Aku bukan gigolo."

Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti. Padahal, baru saja ia hendak mengambil dompetnya. "O― oh…" gumamnya pelan. "Lalu…?"

"Bisakah kau telepon servicenya dan bilang aku mau british breakfast dan jus jeruk?"

Kyuhyun memutar mata. Ia melirik telepon di atas meja. Sekali lagi, ia baru tersadar bahwa sekarang mereka berada di hotel. Jadi, ia meraih telepon itu cepat-cepat. Meskipun begitu, tatapannya tidak teralih dari sosok orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya sama sekali.

"Aku mau british breakfast dan jus jeruk. Ke kamar…?" ia menatap orang asing itu. "Mmm… 234. " lanjutnya setelah si orang asing telah memberi isyarat. "Aku juga mau menu bed breakfast… tidak. Jangan pakai croissant, cukup pakai roti. Pastikan telurnya mata sapi, dan jangan lupa bawa koran terbaru hari ini. Terima kasih."

Telepon itu di tutup cepat-cepat. Kyuhyun berbalik perlahan, menatap orang asing itu yang sedang tengkurap santai tanpa selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Astaga… jika Kyuhyun boleh jujur, orang ini mirip sekali dengan gigolo.

"Kau akan bayar biaya hotelnya beserta menu sarapan itu." orang asing itu tersenyum. "Jadi… Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang membuatmu mempermainkan pacarmu?" tanyanya sambil menopang dagu.

Kyuhyun semakin merangkak ke belakang, tapi tersadar bahwa ia sudah berada di ujung ranjang. "Be― berapa lama kau sudah terbangun?"

"Biar kutebak. Sejak... 'Aku mau gosok gigi'?"

Persetan dengan orang asing ini. "Oke. Siapa namamu?"

"Donghae."

"Oh… oke, Donghae. Aku akan bayar biaya hotel dan sarapanmu, jadi kau harus menutup tubuhmu dengan selimut..."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku minta kau bayar biaya hotel ini?" orang asing― alias Donghae, mulai angkat bicara. Lantas, Kyuhyun mengatup mulutnya kembali. "Karena kau menyakiti hatiku. Kemarin malam, kau terus-terusan menyebut 'Min! Min!'. Setelah kau klimaks, kau ucapkan selamat malam untuk 'Sungmin'. Jadi, siapa Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun bersumpah, sekarang sendi-sendi tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi besi berkarat, sedangkan tulangnya berubah menjadi batu. Ia terlalu terkejut sampai tidak dapat berkata apapun. Di lain pihak, iapun bertanya-tanya. "Ak― aku benar melakukannya?"

"Ya. Sungmin. Dan aku yakin yang kau telepon tadi adalah _Sungmin_."

_Jackpot. _Ia benar-benar menemukan jawaban bahwa ia sampai di hotel ini dalam keadaan hangover total. "Jadi, kau bukan gigolo?" tanyanya pelan. Donghae menggeleng. "Maafkan aku…"

"Aku ke Eden untuk mencari cowok. Salah sih, mencari cowok di club. Tapi kupikir aku bisa dapatkan cowok keren di Eden. Dan sebenarnya sudah ketemu…" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah. Yang di tatap tidak sadar pertama kali, sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan segera merampas selimut untuk menutupi selangkangannya. "Kau keren. Mobilmu keren. Uangmu keren. Tapi… kau punya pacar."

"Aku mencintai Sungmin daripada kepentinganku sendiri."

"Tidak. Kau lebih mementingkan nafsumu daripada Sungminmu." Donghae bangkit untuk duduk. Sebenarnya, mengobrol dengan lelaki yang tidak berbusana adalah ide yang menjijikan menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi ia sendiri masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya di balik wajahnya yang terlihat tenang― tenang, tapi berkeringat dingin.

TOK TOK

"Room service!"

Suara seorang wanita di balik pintu memotong percakapan mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Donghae untuk membukakan pintu. "Ya?" pada akhirnya, ia sendiri yang membuka pintu. Donghae terlalu sulit di ajak kompromi. "Terima kasih. Ya― ini berat, tapi kau tidak perlu masuk untuk menaruhnya untukku."

Melihat Kyuhyun hanya memakai handuk kecil, wanita itu mengerti. Toh, wanita itu sendiri sudah sering mengetahui apa yang terjadi di belakang pintu kamar. Ia sudah biasa dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

Satu nampan berisi british breakfast dan satunya lagi bed breakfast. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun tersenyum di depan Donghae. Ia kembali duduk di atas kasur, membuka tisu yang mengait pisau dan garpunya. Di sisi lain, Donghae masih menatap sarapannya, kemudian mencuri pandang kepada lelaki tampan di sampingnya.

"Mmm… kau tidak keberatan aku di sini lebih lama?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga melibatkanmu dalam masalahku." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengoles permukaan roti dengan mentega. "Sekali lagi, maaf aku mengecewakanmu."

Donghae mengemut ujung sendoknya yang telah basah oleh bumbu kacang. Ia menjilat bibirnya pelan, memikirkan baik-baik permintaan maaf partner seks semalamnya itu. "Mmm… permintaan maaf di terima." ujarnya. "Kau harus minta maaf juga pada pacarmu."

"Tidak. Ia tidak tahu, kan?"

"Tapi…" Donghae terdiam sejenak. Memang benar ia tidak tahu, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa selingkuh itu salah― meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk. "Boleh kulihat pacarmu?"

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dari meja. Ia membuka menu gallery sambil mengunyah roti. "Dia yang memakai baju merah."

"Ini foto kalian berdua. Aku sudah tahu dia yang mana." ucap Donghae malas. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sungmin baik-baik. "Ia manis. Kenapa kau selingkuh?" ― Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. "Ayolah! Aku tahu kau berniat selingkuh! Tidak ada cowok yang datang sendirian ke club jika dia sudah punya pacar!"

Itulah kenyataan berat yang harus di terima. Padahal Kyuhyun berada di posisi 'terhasut' oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Pacarku pindah ke Jinhae." Setelah jawaban itu di sebut, Donghae menutup mulut. "Benarkan? Masuk akal jika aku berniat selingkuh. Meski sebenarnya aku tidak ingin." Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng, kemudian memotong telur dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku menangis di hari saat ia pindah, bahkan sampai kehabisan nafas dan mau mati. Aku jadi gila, padahal kami belum berpisah sebulan…" Kyuhyun mengambil nafas, kemudian memutuskan untuk menyudahi curhatannya begitu nafasnya terasa sesak.

Donghae mengangguk-angguk. Menunjukkan pengertiannya. "Kau benar-benar menjadi gila." ucapnya. Kyuhyun menyingkap rambutnya, membuang muka karena frustasi. "Orang yang kehilangan ibunya menjadi gila, orang yang kehilangan pacarnya menjadi gila, karena mereka mencintai dengan hati yang dalam. Kurasa, jika kau tidak melakukan kesalahan kedua, pacarmu bisa memaafkanmu."

Tidak manis, tapi kata-kata itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik. Ia menatap Donghae, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Sekali lagi, ia mengulum senyum yang kedua kalinya. "Great."

"Great?"

Senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa. "Kata-kata kesukaanku."

"Oh. Oke." Donghae tersenyum. "Great."

.

SMA Toukou. Gedungnya terbuat dari bata cokelat, tapi terlihat kokoh. Meskipun sekolah ini sudah cukup lama, tapi gedungnya tetap bagus. Mobil ibu berhenti di depan gerbang, kemudian aku segera turun sambil menenteng tas Adidas yang bergaris-garis biru dan putih. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil Camry melesat masuk ke dalam gerbang. Dari sana, seorang siswa keluar sambil membuka kacamata hitam. Ia membawa tas selempang navy blue dengan ujung rantai yang besar dan kuat. Ada tiga buah gelang tali di tangan kanannya, lalu jam tangan Nike hitam di tangan kiri.

Baru pertama kali ini aku masuk ke SMA khusus anak orang-orang kaya. Walaupun hanya sekilas, tapi aku tahu dia murid populer― tunggu, kita lihat dulu. Apa semua anak di sini berpenampilan sekece tadi? Karena jika iya, aku bisa jadi bahan bully habis-habisan. Biasanya, aku hanya memakai seragam dan sweater biasa ke sekolah, lalu tas yang sama setiap tahun― baru akan ganti jika tasnya sudah butut. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kurasa kita semua datang ke sekolah untuk belajar, bukan untuk menjadi modis, bukan?

Aku dan ibu berjalan melewati lobi sekolah. Padahal hari ini hari Minggu, tapi sekolah sudah ramai. Bisa jadi mereka adalah peserta didik baru, tapi aku yakin ada beberapa yang seangkatan denganku. Beberapa gadis duduk di kursi lobi, dengan rambut hasil blow dan ikal dari salon. Seorang gadis lain melewatiku dan bau parfumnya tercium sampai sepuluh detik kemudian. "Apa kau melihat payudara?" pembicaraan dari salah satu kelompok lelaki terdengar. "Itu tidak terhitung jika kau tidak lihat payudara!"

Ih. Pembicaraan apa itu?

Ibu menarik tanganku menuju ruang administrasi untuk menghindari kecanggungan. Di sini, peranku hanya _menemani_. Jadi, ketika ibu mengurus dokumenku, aku hanya menunggu di luar ruangan. Sekolah ini… bagaimana bilangnya ya? Tidak tepat. Ya. Kurasa tidak tepat untuk anak seumuranku. Sekolah ini tampak seperti rumah sakit― berdinding putih dan kursi-kursi untuk menunggu jemputan, yang seakan di susun seperti kursi untuk penjenguk di ruang tunggu. Meskipun begitu, semuanya di penuhi dengan furniture bagus yang tertata rapi.

Jika ada Kyuhyun, pasti ia akan bilang '_Great_'.

Salah satu siswa keluar dari ruangan di pintu sebelah barat lobi. Siswa itu bertubuh tinggi dan atletis. Ia mengancing seluruh kancing blazernya, kemudian berjalan seakan direktur perusahaan. Satu map di dekapnya erat. Meski terlihat berwibawa, aku tahu ia pusing. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya dan gerak geriknya. Ia menggaruk rambutnya sambil membaca map, kemudian merapikannya kembali agar tetap rapi.

Ia masuk ke ruang administrasi― tepat melewatiku, tapi ia tidak ucapkan apapun. Saat melihatnya dari dekat, aku baru sadar bahwa ia lumayan juga. Oke, berhenti jadi munafik. Ia lebih dari tampan. Apa ya bahasa yang pantas… _gorgeous_. Ya. Gorgeous.

Sejenak, aku berpikir apa mengira lelaki lain tampan adalah salah satu dari bagian _selingkuh_. Tapi setelah kupikir, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Kyuhyun juga pernah bertemu seseorang dan… tunggu. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu?

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu ruang administrasi terbuka kembali. Ibu mengintip keluar, lalu senyumnya mengembang begitu melihatku. "Kau bisa masuk, min." ujarnya. Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng. Tidak, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. "Baiklah. Kau tunggu saja di lobi. Di sana ada meja dengan minuman-minuman." lanjutnya.

"Minumannya gratis?"

"Tentu saja. Ini sekolah elit, min." ibu memutar mata. "Tunggu saja. Aku di panggil lagi." ibu memberi jempol, lalu melesat menghilang di balik pintu. Ternyata, bagian bagus dari masuk ke sekolah elit adalah… ada minuman gratis di lobi. Oke. Mungkin aku harus mencoba mencintai sekolah ini dari hal-hal kecil.

Kembali ke lobi, salah satu tempat di sekolah ini yang mirip sekali dengan rumah sakit. Aku meraih kue kering dan menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas kaca, lalu berbalik dan menabrak seseorang. Untung saja gelasku tidak diisi penuh, jadi tidak ada satu tetespun teh yang tumpah. Seorang lelaki sedang menatapku, mengulum senyum geli seakan senang melihatku kikuk.

Lelaki itu adalah lelaki tampan berkacamata tadi. Jika di lihat lebih dekat, ternyata ia benar-benar lebih tinggi! Dan tubuhnya juga terasa lebih atletis dari kelihatannya. Biar kukatakan saja, jika cowok yang tidak seksi terus menatapmu mungkin kau akan merasa canggung. Tapi, dia seksi… wah. Berdiri di hadapannya membuatku merasa kerdil. Meskipun begitu, aku mencoba untuk menatapnya sekali lagi― dan ia masih terpaku padaku.

"Ma― maaf." kataku.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum miring. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya. "Apa kau kelas dua belas? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." keningnya berkerut.

"Mmm… aku anak baru. Dari Seoul."

"Seoul?" kedua matanya terbelalak. "Pasti keren. Aku pernah ke Seoul sekali. Kota yang luar biasa, ya."

"Biasa saja."

"Aku kurang setuju."

Tatapannya masih tajam. Hal itu membuatku merasa tersipu dan sempat lupa dengan kue kering dan tehku. "Aku harus permisi. Ibuku menunggu di ruang administrasi." kataku sembari mengambil langkah.

"Oh! Itu ibumu?" lelaki itu berbalik. Ia sedang mengisi gelas dengan air mineral. "Cantik."

Ia tahu bagaimana membuatku tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku akan bilang pada ibuku."

"Jangan. Itu memalukan." ucap lelaki itu tertahan. Kedua matanya melotot dan alisnya terangkat. Aku suka melihat ekspresinya seperti itu. "Oh iya, dimana kesopananku. Aku Choi Siwon, ketua OSIS. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk mengurus proposal untuk acara yang akan di adakan awal semester dua, jadi maaf jika penampilanku berantakan."

Aku tidak setuju dengan itu. Ia masih terlihat tampan. Kepalanya yang sudah di garuk itu malah membuat rambutnya acak-acakan dan keren. Blazernya masih licin dan bau parfumnya masih tercium. Kesempurnaannya itu membuatku menyadari kekuranganku. Aku mengenakan celana jeans gombrong yang sudah tua dan T-shirt merah yang mengiklankan anime yang bahkan sudah tidak kusukai lagi. Rambutku masih di potong dengan poni dan model mangkuk, tapi bahkan aku tidak mau repot-repot menyisirnya. Badanku juga masih gembil karena tidak berhenti ngemil paska stress kepindahanku dari Seoul.

"Kau tidak berantakan…" gumamku pelan, tapi kuyakin ia dapat mendengarnya. "Aku Lee Sungmin. Aku hanya siswa biasa."

Perkenalanku membuatnya tersenyum geli sekali lagi. "Kau tidak punya teman di sini, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi temanku dan sekelas denganku?"

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu bagaimana mainnya."

Jawabannya percaya diri sekali. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita sudah berteman?"

"Mmm… apalagi yang lebih bagus?"

Aku tidak tahu. Ada banyak hal yang lebih bagus dari berteman, tapi aku sudah punya pacar. Aku suka cara bicara Siwon yang penuh intelek dan ramah. Kami mengobrol sambil minum selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya ia teringat soal proposalnya dan permisi untuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Mengetahui fakta bahwa aku telah mendapatkan seorang teman sebelum hari pertama sekolah membuatku senang. Pertemuanku dengan Choi Siwon sangat ajaib.

Ibu masuk ke lobi setelahnya. Aku masih duduk di kursi sambil meneguk teh. Senyum tidak kunjung hilang dari bibirku.

"Hey." ibu mendorong bahuku. "Kau kenapa? Terlihat bahagia sekali."

Aku hanya mengangkat alis.

"Apa kau dapat teman baru? Atau ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Teman baru, ibu!" cetusku cepat. "Ia ketua OSIS di sini. Namanya Choi Siwon."

"Oh…" ibu menyernyit. "Baiklah. Bangun, nak. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menunggumu minum teh."

Aku meneguk sisa-sisa tehku dengan penuh semangat. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apa terlihat sekali aku senang? Kurasa itu wajar. Kupikir hari pertama di SMA Toukou akan buruk karena aku tidak punya teman. Tapi hal ini seperti sebuah _Jackpot_. Aku akan senang hati jika menerima _Jackpot _yang lain. Selama di koridor, ibu menjelaskan padaku tentang cara bergaul, peraturan sekolah, tata karma dan lain-lain. Tapi aku hanya berusaha menebak-nebak seperti apa hari pertamaku sekolah nanti.

"Kurasa aku akan ceritakan pada Kyuhyun soal Siwon itu." gumamku. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumanku menghilang, terganti dengan seulas senyum datar. "Atau mungkin… aku jangan beritahu dia dulu." batinku, kemudian berjalan masuk ke mobil.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya akar konfliknya udah di tulis. Author senang mengetahuinya. Kelihatannya biasa, ya? Ya iyalah. Orang masih akarnya saja, belum kelihatan konflik sebenarnya. Tapi author tetap aja senang udah selesai nulisnya hahaha. Kalau soal penulisan author… kayaknya emang benar bertele-tele ya? Author sempet bingung kenapa ada orang yang bisa nulis cerita Oneshot. Nulis oneshot itu susah banget bagi author-_- mungkin karena author senang cerita yang panjang-panjang.**

**Oh iya, buat kalian yang lemparan dari ATROCIOUS chapter 3, author bersyukur kalian baca Beautiful Gloom terakhir. Kenapa? Karena kalau kalian baca ATROCIOUS terakhir, ingatan kalian yang terakhir itu cerita horror. Yah… ini cuma catatan buat pembaca ATROCIOUS kok hahaha.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	3. Pertemuan Kedua

.

Tidak ada sejarahnya koridor sekolah kosong. Tidak, kecuali lewat waktu pulang. Untuk hari pertama, sekolah ini luar biasa ramai. Hal yang tidak menyenangkan tentang menjadi anak baru adalah, kita masih cemas akan segala hal. Peraturan sekolah, letak loker, antrean kafetaria, memperikirakan angka ulangan― meskipun sudah resmi menjadi murid di sini, tetap saja aku datang dengan harap-harap cemas.

Tentu saja, untuk hari ini, aku benar-benar merasa sangai di permalukan. Aku harus mencari ruang kelas sendiri, seakan aku termasuk adik kelas yang tergolong ke peserta didik baru. Mencapai kelas 3-B adalah suatu penderitaan. Kelasnya berada di gedung Timur di lantai tiga, sedangkan gerbang masuk berada di gedung Barat. Sebenarnya, setiap tingkatan hanya memiliki tiga kelas, A-B-C. Alasan yang membuat gedung sekolah ini sangat besar adalah, ruangan-ruangan pendukung sekolah yang memang ukurannya luar biasa! Perpustakaannya lengkap dengan komputer, tetapi ada lagi ruang komputer. Kemudian ruang seni ada di lantai dua gedung Barat, padahal di gedung Timur ada ruang band! Setiap ekskul mempunyai ruangan sendiri, itu juga menjadi salah satu penyebab gedung sekolah ini luar biasa.

Anak-anak di kelas tampak tidak bersahabat. Pertama kali aku masuk, mereka sibuk dengan teman-teman mereka sendiri. Bahkan ada yang berani menyenggol bahuku hanya sekedar mau keluar pintu. Untung saja aku anak baru. Jika aku sudah lama di sini, mungkin sudah kumarahi dia.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan berdiri di depan meja guru. Rambutnya di belah tengah dan di model ikal. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, bermaksud untuk akrab. "Hey." sapaku. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau kenal aku tapi… aku anak baru di sini dan kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan teman. Jadi…" aku menunggu jawabannya.

Gadis itu menatapku sinis. "Jangan bicara padaku."

Beberapa anak yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa. Sekali lagi, aku telah di permalukan. Setiap kelas berisi tiga puluh anak, ada lima baris dengan enam kursi di setiap barisnya. Aku menaruh tasku di kursi paling depan, tepat di sebelah gadis berambut ikal tadi.

"Jangan duduk di situ." salah satu lelaki berkata. "Pacar Tiffany akan duduk di situ."

Saat yang tepat, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar menyenggol punggungku. Ia membanting tasnya di meja, lalu gadis itu― yang mungkin namanya Tiffany, tersenyum dan berciuman pacarnya. Ih.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kursi yang lain. Aku berjalan ke kursi di belakangnya, tapi tahu-tahu seorang gadis lewat dan menaruh tasnya di situ. Aku berputar, dan seseorang menaruh tasnya di kursi itu lagi. Sebenarnya, dalam hati aku kesal― sangat kesal malah. Ingin sekali aku melemparkan tasku ke setiap wajah-wajah menjijikan ini. Akhirnya aku mengambil kursi di pojok belakang, dekat dengan kumpulan anak-anak nakal dengan rambut jabrik dan gelang-gelang besi di tangan mereka. Aku takut, tapi masa bodo.

Bel berbunyi beberapa menit setelahnya. Seluruh murid berkumpul, tapi aku tidak kunjung melihat Siwon. Apa jangan-jangan aku tidak sekelas dengannya? Jangan-jangan yang Siwon ucapkan itu becanda? Duh. Kalau itu terjadi, aku bisa sedih sekali. Dasar pemberi harapan palsu.

Guru akan datang sepuluh menit setelah bel, dan aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan menggambar karakter-karakter kartun di buku. Belum sampai sepuluh menit, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. "Mana anggota OSIS yang lain? Kita harus berkumpul tiga menit lagi!"

Tunggu. Bukankah itu suara Siwon?

Aku mengangkat kepala, menatap ke pintu― ya! Itu benar Siwon! Ingin sekali aku menyapanya, tapi ia terlalu pusing dengan kertas-kertas di mapnya. Beberapa anak keluar dari kursi dengan beberapa kertas di genggaman mereka. Berani taruhan, mereka adalah anak-anak OSIS yang Siwon maksud. Tepat ketika Siwon hendak menutup pintu, ia memperhatikan sekeliling kelas terlebih dahulu― dan tatapannya berhenti padaku.

"Hey!" ia mengangkat tangan. Sontak, seluruh pandangan tertuju padaku.

Duh. Ini canggung. "H― hey!" aku menyapa dengan terbata-bata.

Salah satu anak bandel melirikku. Ia memakai eyeliner, kemudian rambutnya di potong acak dengan poni yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. "Kau berteman dengannya?" ia menyipitkan mata. Aku hanya memberi anggukan pelan. "Kalau begitu, keluar dari sini!" ia menendang kursiku.

Cepat-cepat aku mengangkat tas karena tidak ingin dapat masalah. Sekarang, aku harus mencari kursi lagi. Seperti katanya, anggota OSIS harus berkumpul tiga menit lagi. Tapi Siwon menyempatkan waktu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan menggenggam lenganku. Ia berbisik pelan, "Kau jangan duduk di belakang, jangan duduk juga di baris sebelah kanan. Barisan kiri kumpulan anak baik-baik, duduklah di sebelah Eunhyuk. Aku berada tepat di belakangmu." ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangkat dua jari dari arah pelipis.

Siwon keluar dari kelas bersama lima orang anggota OSIS lainnya. Aku masih membatu, lagi-lagi tersipu karena tiba-tiba di bisik seperti itu. Merupakan bisikan biasa, tapi― maksudku, aku tidak sangka ia akan peduli sampai begitu. Perlahan, aku menoleh ke kanan, lalu menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di barisan kiri.

"_Jangan duduk di belakang, jangan duduk juga di barisan sebelah kanan_."

Berarti, carilah barisan kursi di barisan kiri yang tidak di belakang. Aku menepuk satu meja, memastikan bahwa gadis yang kali ini kuajak bicara cukup ramah. "Apa kau tahu dimana Eunhyuk?"

"Eunhyuk…." gadis itu melirik ke samping.

Lelaki yang ia lirik itu melirikku dengan gugup. "Oh― aku?"

"Jika kau Eunhyuk, berarti iya."

"Pfft. Memangnya apa yang Siwon bisikkan padamu?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tidak banyak. Katanya, 'duduklah di sebelah Eunhyuk.'"

Lelaki tersebut a.k.a Eunhyuk, melirik ke belakang. "Kau duduk di sebelah Siwon." Tadi, katanya akulah yang akan duduk di sampingnya? Sudahlah. Masa bodo. "Sebenarnya, kau duduk di tempat Sulli. Tapi hari ini Sulli mau duduk di sampingku."

Gadis yang kuajak omong tadi tersenyum canggung. "Maaf." suaranya kecil sekali. Oh. Sekarang aku yakin dia yang namanya Sulli.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya sama kok." aku menyengir, kemudian menaruh tasku di belakang tempat Eunhyuk. Aku menatap ke kursi di sebelahku yang kosong. Di sana sudah ada tas Siwon, lengkap dengan blazer birunya. Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Tadi ia tidak pakai blazer.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang. "Bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengan Siwon?"

"Kami bertemu kemarin. Aku harus mengurus dokumen di ruang administrasi."

"Oh…" Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk.

Aku masih tidak habis rasa penasaran. "Kenapa Siwon di benci? Setelah tahu aku berteman dengannya, anak-anak di belakang langsung mengusirku."

"Dia tidak di benci, dia di cintai malah." Eunhyuk tertawa, menunjukkan gusi dan giginya sekaligus. "Tapi dia ketua OSIS dan ketua OSIS selalu mengatur dan memberi kebaikan. Jadi… yah, siapa anak bandel yang tidak benci padanya?" Oh… aku mengerti sekarang. "Seperti saat bertemu padamu. Siwon selalu baik pada semua orang, itulah sebabnya ia peduli padamu. Ia peduli pada semua siswa di sekolah ini― setidaknya, sampai tahtanya turun."

"Dia keren." lanjut Sulli.

"Kenapa kalian membicarakan Siwon?" salah satu gadis di sebelahku menggerutu. "Kupingnya bisa panas dan itu akan mengganggu pekerjaannya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ya, kan? Di cintai." katanya. Masuk akal jika Siwon di cintai, karena ia memang selalu ramah. Ia tahu bagaimana cara bicara dengan orang baru dan memelihara pertemanan. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang tampan, ia benar-benar sempurna. Ia seperti pangeran berkuda putih. "Tapi kau cukup beruntung karena langsung berteman dengan Siwon di hari pertama. Dengan berteman dengan Siwon, kau seperti mempunyai tiket emas untuk… apa ya. Membuat orang-orang menjadi temanmu. Karena semua teman Siwon adalah orang yang baik, kami percaya bahwa kau orang baik juga."

Tiket emas? Wow. Tiket emas dari seorang pangeran berkuda putih? Kurang apalagi hidupku?

"Apa dia sejenis anak emas gitu di sekolah ini?" tanyaku.

Eunhyuk menunduk, lalu melirik ke arah Sulli. Sulli sendiri, juga mengangkat bahu dengan senyum tipis. "Sayangnya, tidak." lanjutnya. "Kita akan makan di kafetaria. Mungkin di sana kau akan temukan anak emas― mungkin."

Jadi, dia bukan anak emas? Wow. Bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan.

**.**

**The Beautiful Gloom**

**.**

**Di adaptasi dari fanfiction Don't Go, 2010**

**Dengan perubahan**

**.**

** present**

**.**

Sudah pukul dua belas siang dan hari ini Kyuhyun tidak pergi kuliah. Kebetulan sekali, hari ini para dosen membatalkan ujian. Mirisnya, Kyuhyun baru saja bangun tidur. Ia duduk diam di dalam kamar, merenung sambil memangku bantal Attak on Titan yang bergambar wajah tiga tokoh utama. Di depannya ada sebuah meja dengan beberapa bingkai foto, kebanyakan dari foto itu berisi foto dirinya dengan kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin.

"_Jangan lupa tanggal delapan nanti. Iceland."_

Nafas Kyuhyun mendadak sesak. Penyesalan benar-benar membendung di dadanya. Dua lembar tiket masih di taruh rapi di dekat bingkai-bingkai foto itu. Entah apa alasan Kyuhyun menyimpan tiket-tiket itu, padahal acaranya juga tidak akan melangkah dari kasur, kemudian memperhatikan salah satu foto dirinya dengan Sungmin saat di jembatan Gwang-An. Mereka saling merangkul erat― ingin sekali Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh itu sekali lagi. Berpisah dengan kekasihnya membuat hari-harinya semakin buruk. Sebelas hari berpisah saja sudah benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Setiap waktu ia memikirkan keadaan kekasihnya di sana, lalu sibuk memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk menjenguk. Tapi kesalahan yang ia perbuat malam itu membuatnya semakin cemas.

Ia di hantui rasa takut bahwa Sungmin juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Tatapannya beralih ke dua lembar tiket tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia teringat akan acara ulang tahun tersebut, saat ia melihat senyuman dari kekasihnya. Pasti akan indah jika trip mereka benar-benar terwujud. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menunggu hari itu. Mungkin ia masih menyimpan harapan di dalam tiket-tiket ini, tapi untuk apa?

Kyuhyun menyadari kebodohannya karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk merobek tiket tersebut menjadi lembar-lembaran kecil, kemudian membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ia menyadari bahwa harapannya menghilang seiring dengan setiap lembar tiket itu yang terpisah. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk apa?

Mengingat bahwa jam satu ini ia harus ke Conrad, ia segera meraih handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan gumpalan asap― berendam setelah bangun tidur membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Bau Bergamot dan daun Tobacco bercampur jadi satu, kemudian merebah dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun keluar dengan sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di pinggulnya. Rambutnya basah, meneteskan setitik-titik air. Ia meraih kaos berwarna putih dan sweater berwarna hitam. Cepat-cepat ia menjejalkan celana jeans ke kakinya, memasukkan kaosnya ke dalam celana dan mengaitkan belt. Sebuah syal abu-abu ia lilitkan di lehernya. Setelah menyemprot Creed Cologne ke pergelangan tangan dan belakang lehernya, ia rasa ia sudah siap.

Baru saja duduk di jok mobil, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ternyata sudah ada lima missed call. Ya ampun, ia lupa untuk mematikan mode silent. "Halo?" jawabnya.

Suara Kangin terdengar. "Kau dimana? Sekarang sudah lima menit sebelum acara!"

"Sudah berapa lama kau tunggu aku?"

"Mmm… cukup lama untuk memberimu lima missed call."

"Great. Aku baru mau jalan."

"Biar kutebak." Kangin berdehem. "Kau sedang berada di garasi, mau menjalankan mobilmu?" ― Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. "Oke. Aku tunggu kau. Aku sudah sengaja mengadakan acara ulang tahunku di siang hari, jadi jangan buat imageku kacau di depan ayahku sendiri!"

"Ayolah. Ayahmu akan berangkat ke Washington jam lima nanti."

"Karena itu." Kangin bersiul. "Datang cepat-cepat dan ayo bicarakan pesta hebat kita sampai malam nanti."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata. "Maksudmu… sampai pagi nanti?"

"Jangan ngomong keras-keras. Datanglah cepat."

Kemudian panggilan di putus. Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali. Ia melempar ponselnya ke jok di sebelahnya, kemudian mengendarai Panamera miliknya sampai ke Conrad. Setelah sampai di lobi hotel, ia segera menghentikan mobilnya dan memberikan kuncinya pada seorang lelaki berjas hitam yang membukakan pintu mobilnya tadi.

Executive Lounge berada di lantai paling atas, tapi bukan di atap. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, ia langsung melihat sahabatnya yang bersender di dinding. "Aku menunggumu sampai punggungku pegal."

"Dimana Donghae?'

Senyum Kangin mengembang. "Cie."

"Kau yang menyuruhku mengundangnya hari ini."

Tawa Kangin meledak. "Dia ada di sana, sobat. Duduk sendirian di sofa dan kurasa… menunggumu juga."

"Ayolah. Aku sudah punya pacar." gerutu Kyuhyun sembari melepas syal. Mereka berjalan menuju smooking room, lalu menemukan lelaki yang mereka cari sedang duduk di sofa hitam sambil menghisap Marlboro menthol. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, menyadari betapa canggungnya situasi yang terjadi. "H― hai."

"Hai." Donghae menekan rokoknya di asbak. "Kau terlihat keren."

"Terima kasih."

"Kurasa…" Kangin melangkah mundur. "Aku harus tinggalkan kalian sen― tunggu." langkahnya terhenti, mengendus ke leher Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah siap, sobat." ia menyenggol punggung sahabatnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Kyuhyun memeriksa penampilannya, mengira bahwa mungkin ada yang salah. Jika ada cermin, mungkin saja ia sudah berkaca sekarang.

"Kau sudah bagus. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa temanmu melakukan itu." ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Tersenyum canggung kembali. "Te― terima kasih." ia mengambil tempat di samping Donghae. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di smooking room, dan ini membuat suasana semakin canggung. "Mmm… smooking room ini agak aneh ya."

"Tidak pakai dinding kaca?"

"Begitulah."

"Mungkin mereka ingin memisahkan perokok dengan orang-orang biasa. Agar mereka tidak terdorong untuk merokok."

"Ide yang bagus."

Donghae tersenyum geli. "Terima kasih, kyu. Karena sudah mengundangku."

Sebenarnya ini semua bukan keinginan Kyuhyun. "Sama-sama, hae." jawabnya ramah, mementingkan formalitas. "Kau juga keren."

"Terima kasih." Donghae menjilat bibirnya― pada akhirnya, mereka bertatapan. Dalam sedetik, kenangan itu terputar kembali di kepalanya― ia jadi teringat setiap detil kesempurnaan di wajah Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. "Baumu―" ia menatap ke bawah, "Kau pakai parfum apa?"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu kenapa sahabatnya mengendusnya tadi. "Baunya tidak enak?"

"Baunya terlalu seduktif― mmm... menggoda."

Kyuhyun membatu. Ia mencium pergelangan tangan, bahkan ketiaknya sendiri. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Donghae hanya mengangguk, lalu membuang muka. "Maaf. Aku pakai Creed Cologne hari ini."

"Yang sedang tren itu, ya?"

"Aku order di Amazon karena reviewnya bagus."

"Baunya itu seperti… apa ya. Eksotik, sensual dan misterius?"

Pendeskripsian itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. "Benarkah?"

"Biar kutebak. Cedar Lebanon dan… kemenyan hijau?"

"Aku suka penciumanmu."

"Itu hanya yang paling dominan di hidungku." Donghae tertawa. Tapi pujian itu membuatnya merasa semakin tidak nyaman. "Mmm… bagaimana kabarmu dengan Sungmin?"

Kali ini, membicarakan Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Teman barunya itu bertanya. "Baik-baik saja. Kemarin kami sempat teleponan."

"Tidak ada yang baru darinya?"

"Biasa saja. Dia bercerita sekarang ia bersekolah di SMA Toukou yang katanya bagus sekali. Dia takut tidak punya teman."

Donghae mengangguk. "Dia masih SMA?"

"Pacarku kelas dua belas sekarang."

"Oh!" Donghae melotot. "Kukira dia sudah kuliah. Orang sepertimu sepertinya suka pria yang sebaya."

"Well, kau salah anggap." Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. "Mmm… kau sudah makan atau minum? Karena aku mau makan."

"Kau belum sarapan?"

"Aku baru bangun jam dua belas."

Donghae menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum maklum. "Aku baru minum cherry tadi. Ayo makan."

Mereka berdua beranjak dari sofa, kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil makanan di meja counter. Donghae mengambil tiram dan buah lemon, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengambil udang dengan caviar di atasnya.

"Jadi… jika aku berumur dua puluh tahun, kau?"

"Aku sembilan belas." Donghae menyengir. "Kuliah semester dua di Yonsei."

"Yonsei? Hebat juga." jawab Kyuhyun. "Apa kau mau ceritakan kisah hidupmu padaku?"

Donghae berhenti menaruh tiram-tiram di atas piring. Gerakannya mendadak kaku. Perlahan, ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun― mengoreksi pendengarannya. "Maaf?"

"Kisah hidupmu."

"Kau ingin tahu sekali, ya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Apalagi topik yang lebih bagus?"

Mendengarnya, Donghaepun ikut tertawa. Sial… ternyata Kyuhyun pintar juga untuk berteman dengan orang. Ia jadi berpikir ulang tentang mengambil jarak. Mungkin mereka bisa berteman. Atau mungkin, _hanya _berteman. Donghae tahu pikiran busuk berada di dalam kepalanya, tapi jika ia di ajak berpikir rasional, maka pikiran busuknya itu dapat menjadi benar. Jika tidak ada pacarnya di Seoul, maka apa yang harus ia takutkan?

.

Jam sudah menunjuk angka setengah dua siang. Lucunya, ada hal baru lagi yang mulai membuatku semakin mencintai Jinhae. Tidak seperti di Seoul, SMA di sini rata-rata pulang pada pukul tiga sampai empat. Dan kabar baiknya, SMA Toukou termasuk kelompok yang pulang jam tiga sore. Satu setengah jam menuju waktu pulang dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menelpon Kyuhyun hari ini. Siwon mengajakku untuk ke taman belakang sekolah ketika jam pelajaran matematika sedang kosong. Hal ini normal jika terjadi pada hari pertama sekolah. Dimana guru-guru masih rapat, memikirkan anak-anak baru dan jadwal pelajaran yang baru.

Taman belakang sekolah menjadi spot favoritku di sekolah ini. Letaknya berada di atas dinding terjal, sehingga bisa saja kami jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Tapi pemandangan pohon-pohon sakura tidak dapat di tolak― pendiri sekolah ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara untuk memilih tempat yang bagus. Beberapa anak ada yang masih berada di taman, duduk sambil makan roti. Kami sendiri, hanya memutuskan untuk duduk sambil menikmati angin dan pemandangan yang ada.

Bukankah luar biasa sudah mendapatkan teman akrab di hari pertama sekolah? Kurasa, inilah tiket emas yang Eunhyuk maksud. Sebenarnya kelompok kami terdiri dari enam orang― senangnya, sudah termasuk aku. Eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang kukenal setelah Siwon. Yang kusukai darinya adalah rahangnya yang keras, sedangkan ia memiliki bibir yang kecil. Sulli, gadis polos yang suaranya pelan. Rambutnya di kunci dua dengan ikal. Meskpun matanya sipit, ia cukup cantik untuk seorang gadis Korea Selatan. Junsu, sahabat benar-benar sahabat Eunhyuk, memiliki suara tinggi dan rahang yang besar. Rambutnya jabrik ke atas, tapi tidak terlalu ekstrim. Yang paling menarik adalah Amber, karena ia adalah perempuan tapi bergaya seperti laki-laki. Rambutnya di potong pendek. Berbagai waistband melilit di tangan kanannya, kemudian sebuah jam tangan Nike hitam di tangan kiri. Sedihnya, kurasa ia tidak menganggap aku menarik. Jadi tidak ada timbal balik di antara kami. Cih.

Tapi acara ke halaman belakang sekolah ini hanya di miliki oleh aku dan Siwon. Bukannya tidak ingin mengajak Amber, Eunhyuk, Junsu dan Sulli. Kata Siwon, ini waktunya kami untuk membicarakan soal sekolah. Toh, aku sendiri sudah menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan mereka.

Jadi, kembali ke cerita, aku dan Siwon menggelar tikar bermotif tartan kuning di atas rumput. Beberapa buku tersebar, mulai dari biologi sampai bahasa. Aku mengalami masa-masa sulit ketika berusaha untuk mengikuti pelajaran biologi. Dan salah satu alasan Siwon mengajakku ke sini adalah untuk mengajariku. Satu-satunya kesulitan ketika di ajari Siwon adalah, dia sudah terlalu pintar. Ia tahu beberapa singkatan pengingat, lalu trik dan teorinya juga. Ia menanyaiku tanpa ampun, setelah itu menjelaskan beberapa konsep yang tidak kumengerti. Dengan cara ia menjelaskan, semakin lama biologi yang menyebalkan itu berubah menjadi biologi yang lebih jelas.

"Ini sedikit jayus, tapi guruku memberitahu singkatan untuk mengingat tingkatan grup organisme. 'Keep-pond-clean-or-froggy-gets-sick'. Kingdom, Phylum, class, order, family, genus, species." ujarnya. "Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau tidak paham materi ini. Ini seperti― materi dasar dari semua materi dasar."

"Aku lebih tertarik pada hitung-hitungan. Aku benci biologi."

"Aku tidak ragu." Siwon mengangguk-angguk. "Aku benci kimia― asal tahu saja. Angkanya kecil-kecil, tapi terlalu rumit. Aku paling anti kimia, sampai suatu hari aku berteriak di lantai tiga bahwa ulangan kimia menghancurkan hidupku. Guru kimia mendengarnya dan itu sedikit membuat reputasiku agak menurun."

"Tapi kurasa guru-guru lain masih mencintaimu."

"Sekarang mereka mencintaiku. Dulu, mereka sampai _mengagungi_." ― Oh. Tidak kusangka. "Baiklah. Materi kita sedang mudah, jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah untuk ulangan biologi lusa. Besok kau bisa minta ajarkan tentang fase mitosis dan kawan-kawannya. Sekarang aku sedang pusing karena urusan OSIS, jadi kurang bisa konsentrasi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik."

Senyum Siwon merekah, lagi-lagi ia menebar ketampanannya. "Jadi, katakan padaku Lee Sungmin. Apa yang membuatmu jatuh pada SMA Toukou? Takdir?"

"Ibuku."

"Aku suka jawabanmu. Ibuku juga orang pertama yang membuatku terdampar di sini." Siwon menjentikkan jari dengan setuju. "Omong-omong soal makan siang tadi, kau tidak banyak bicara. Kuharap aku bisa mendengar lebih, karena aku sudah bosan mendengar Eunhyuk dan Junsu mengoceh setiap hari."

"Mereka lucu."

"Tapi mereka mengatakan hal yang begitu random seperti kondom di acara sex education, ukuran celana dalam mereka, berat ibu mereka bahkan sampai episode di Top Model."

"Aku suka saat mereka membahas soal Top Model. Tidak biasa cowok semacho Eunhyuk bicara soal Top Model."

"Akan lebih lucu lagi jika Amber yang membahas soal Top Model."

Aku tersenyum geli begitu membayangkan gadis kami yang setengah cowok itu mendadak feminin karena membicarakan acara Top Model. Tidak seperti di Seoul, remaja-remaja di Jinhae tampak lebih unik. Junsu contohnya, dengan lepas ia katakan bahwa ia adalah gay. Sepanjang istirahat, ia juga bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan pacarnya yang kandas di tengah jalan karena orang ketiga. Sebenarnya, dari awal ia bicara, aku sudah tahu ia adalah gay― suaranya itu tinggi. Suara kami sama-sama tinggi, karena itu aku langsung tahu.

"Apa kau masih belum percaya dengan teman-teman yang lain? Amber, Eunhyuk…"

"Aku percaya pada mereka. Mereka adalah teman yang baik." ― meski Amber yang terlalu dingin, Eunhyuk yang terlalu sering mengobrol soal seks, Junsu yang terlalu cerewet dan Sulli yang terlalu polos. "Tapi kurasa, aku paling percaya denganmu. Karena kau tahulah, aku masih baru dan kau adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkan aku pada mereka. Kurasa kaulah _yang benar-benar_ teman pertamaku. Jika kau mengerti maksudku…"

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Senang sekali mendengarmu berkata begitu." Siwon membetulkan posisi kacamata ke batang hidungnya, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Lebih baik, kita saling terbuka sesama teman. Aku selalu peduli soal urusan temanku, karena aku adalah teman yang baik."

"Aku tidak ragukan itu." aku mengedikkan bahu. "Jadi, kenapa tidak mulai dari kau saja?"

"Apa ini salah satu taktik untuk mengambil informasi?"

Lagi-lagi, aku mengedikkan bahu. "Sekedar ingin tahu. Hidupmu terlihat sempurna."

"Justru karena sempurna, min. Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Karena tidak ada hal yang sempurna." cetusku cepat. Siwon mengatup mulut, menungguku untuk melanjutkan. "Semakin sempurna hidupmu, semakin besar juga beban yang kau miliki. Itu kata ibuku."

"Ibumu ada bakat jadi pepatah." Siwon tertawa, memamerkan senyum pipitnya yang kecil. "Bebanku memang ada banyak― tuntutan orang tua― orang tuaku ingin aku jadi pilot. Lalu mempertahankan imageku di depan guru― dan yang paling sulit adalah, berusaha membangunnya di saat imagenya hancur."

"Ada saat dimana imagemu hancur?"

Siwon terdiam sebentar. Kali ini, tidak ada senyum di bibirnya. Kedua matanya menatapku intens― aku tahu ia sedang serius. "Ada saat yang benar-benar hancur, yaitu saat nilaiku turun karena aku baru putus." ucapnya. "Aku putus sekitar empat bulan lalu. Selama dua bulan, nilai-nilaiku langsung turun. Guru-guru malah menganggapku lemah karena jatuh hanya karena putus cinta, tapi mereka tidak mengerti. Bahkan mereka hanya mendengar desas-desus tanpa bertanya langsung padaku. Itulah pertama kali aku membenci guru-guru di Toukou."

_Putus cinta_. Ya, itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Tidak kusangka, ternyata ada banyak beban yang harus di tanggung Siwon. Sekarang, keraguanku akan kata-kata ibu malah semakin berkurang.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan, won?" tanyaku.

Kali ini Siwon kembali mengulum senyum, meskipun hanya sebuah senyuman getir. "Aku berusaha untuk melihat dari kacamata yang baik. Orang tuaku memaksaku untuk menjadi pilot karena memang mereka ingin aku sukses. Toh, jika memang nanti aku jadi sukses, itu akan menjadi hal bagus sendiri untukku. Perhatian guru-guru yang berlebihan juga berefek bagus terhadap nilaiku. Dan soal patah hati…" nada bicaranya terdengar sesak, "Aku tidak bersyukur orang itu pernah ada di hidupku, tapi aku berterima kasih karena ia _pernah _ada di sana untuk memberiku pelajaran yang berharga."

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana _bersyukur_ dan _berterima kasih_ berbeda dalam fasih Siwon. Di dalam kamus, jelas-jelas kedua kata itu berbeda arti― kurasa, Siwonlah yang tahu jelas apa perbedaan kedua kata itu. Aku suka bagaimana ia mengatakannya dari 'segi baik'. Sifatnya ini mengingatkan aku akan Kyuhyun. Menerima suatu hal buruk dan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang indah.

"Pacarku." akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk jujur. "Orang tuaku setuju dengan hubungan kami, meskipun aku tahu sebenarnya mereka kurang bisa menerimanya. Aku selalu pesimis tentang sesuatu. Kemudian pacarku berkata bahwa aku terlalu pesimis dan dia terlalu optimis. Dia bilang kami bisa melengkapi satu sama lain, karena sifat pesimisku itu yang membuat kami berbeda. Aku dapat membuat rasa pesimisku itu menjadi sesuatu untuk membuat rasa pesimisku semakin berkurang. Butuh tiga hari bagiku untuk menemukan arti dari kata tersebut. Tapi begitu aku menemukannya, aku sadar bahwa ia juga sama sepertimu. Melihat sesuatu dari kacamata yang baik."

Wajah Siwon melembut. Tatapannya beralih padaku, "Kau punya pacar?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk mantap. "Pacarmu― apa ya bahasanya… bijaksana." ia mengangkat alis. "Apa dia di Seoul sekarang?"

"Dia kuliah di Chung-Ang. '`Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi aku yakin kami saling mencintai. Kuharap hubungan kami bisa bertahan selamanya."

Kerutan di dahi Siwon berubah mulut, lalu ia menghembuskan nafas. "Sungmin, tahukah kau bahwa rasa kecewa datang dari harapan yang besar? Aku tidak pernah ingin berharap karena aku tahu aku bisa kecewa. Aku membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya."

Tidak ada yang salah dari filosofi Siwon. Diam-diam, aku setuju dengannya― dan kesetujuan itu membuatku semakin mempercayainya. "Tahukah kau, kalau aku sama seperti Junsu?" tanyaku. Kening Siwon berkerut. "Aku gay."

Kedua matanya itu melebar dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar― tak lama kemudian, ia berbalik dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, ya ampun! Kau― baiklah. Ini akan menjadi suatu hal yang besar di antara kita berenam! Maksudku―" Siwon menyingkap rambutnya yang mulai berantakan, mencoba mengendalikan diri. "Kau tahu Kim Heechul? Lelaki emas sekolah ini yang ada di kelas 2-A?"

Kim Heechul― lelaki emas? Aku ingat soal kata-kata Eunhyuk tentang anak emas dan betapa kecewanya aku begitu mengetahui bahwa bukan Siwonlah orangnya. Tapi― siapa Kim Heechul ini? Karena tidak tahu, aku hanya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Dia mantan pacarku."

Ucapannya itu membuatku membatu beberapa saat. Aku mencoba untuk mencerna lanjutan kata-kata itu dengan baik. Lelaki emas, Kim Heechul dan mantan pacar Siwon. Apa maksudnya…

"Kau… gay?"

"Ada banyak gay di sekolah ini. Bahkan Amber, dia masih tidak tahu menyukai laki-laki atau perempuan. Jinhae adalah tempat rekreasi, jadi banyak juga orientasi seksual yang melenceng."

"Wow." aku tergelak singkat saking syoknya. Tidak kusangka, pernyataan seriusku itu malah mencairkan suasana. "Lalu kau bagaimana? Sudah move on?"

Senyum Siwon kembali― ia masih tertawa geli. "Bukan move on, sekedar netral saja." ujarnya. "Jadi, kurasa kita memiliki kesamaan yang agak ganjil, Lee Sungmin."

"Begitulah."

Siwon masih tertawa. Akupun tertawa juga. "Dengar, aku benar-benar merasa nyaman sekarang― karena kita telah benar-benar terbuka tanpa kita sadari."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau sudah terbuka dengan keempat temanmu itu."

"Mereka tahu diriku, tapi aku tidak dapat bercerita banyak. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin karena kita belum dekat, jadi kita sama-sama penasaran tentang hidup masing-masing. Dan… yah…" Siwon tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sudahlah."

Baru pertama kali ini aku lihat Siwon tertawa selama itu. Meski ia sudah berusaha menahannya, aku tahu ia masih merasa geli. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat senyumku semakin lebar. Akupun bertanya-tanya, _apa hanya aku saja yang pernah melihatnya seperti ini_?

"Mmm… daripada bicarakan 'itu', lebih baik kita ubah topik saja. Menurutmu, bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?"

Siwon berbalik, menumpu kepalanya di atas lengan. Kedua matanya memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian terkekeh begitu menemukan jawaban. Reaksinya itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. "Kau manis." ucapnya.

Snap. Bolehkah kukatakan bahwa sekarang aku _sedikit _tersipu? Jika orang yang tidak tampan memujimu, pasti akan terasa biasa saja. Tapi kalau orang itu tampan? Bolehkah kukatakan bahwa aku tersipu?

"Bohong."

"Aku serius. Tapi kau lebih bagus pakai baju bebas. Kau terlihat pendek dengan seragam ini."

Aku semakin ragu. "Waktu kita bertemu, aku menggunakan jeans gombrong tua dan kaos Naruto yang sudah agak memudar, won."

"Aku suka yang apa adanya. Tidak biasanya aku temukan orang yang seapa adanya itu." Siwon bangkit, duduk di hadapanku. "Dan kau harus tata ulang rambutmu." ia mencolek poniku. Hal itu membuatku semakin sadar betapa jeleknya rambutku sebagai rambutku. Bukannya merendahkan diri, tapi wajahku sudah seperti anak SMP. Dengan rambut berbentuk mangkuk, aku semakin menyadari kekuranganku yang sangat jauh dengan Siwon.

Angin berhembus dari ujung tebing. Sebagian rambut Siwon tertiup, membuat rambut itu semakin berantakan dan memperlihatkan model sebenarnya. Jarinya masih menyentuh pelan rambutku. Kedua mata kami bertatapan. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menyadari betapa tampannya Siwon. Rambut hitam tebal yang jatuh di keningnya. Rahangnya lebar dengan garis yang kuat. Jika saja yang di hadapanku adalah Kyuhyun, mungkin saja aku sudah menciumnya.

"Apa―" aku menepis tangannya, memperkuat iman. "Apa ini bagian dari taktik untuk move on?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Betapa hinanya aku jika mencintai orang yang telah mempunyai pacar."

Sebuah jawaban yang tidak kuduga. Kukira ia akan menjawabnya dengan candaan― tapi yang kulihat adalah keseriusan. Aku tahu Siwon memang tipikal orang yang serius. Kurasa, keseriusannya itu akan bertambah jika kami sedang membicarakan soal cinta.

Dadaku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak sanggup menahan hormonku yang semakin meletup-letup. "Mmm… ibuku mengajakmu untuk makan bersama. Kau tahulah, ibuku senang sekali begitu tahu aku telah mendapatkan teman sebelum hari pertama sekolah."

"Benarkah?" Siwon mengangkat alis. "Aku akan senang hati menemui nyonya Lee."

"Oke." aku tersenyum. "Kau mau datang kapan? Hari ini atau besok?"

"Kenapa harus besok jika ada hari ini?"

Kyuhyun bukanlah tipikal orang yang bicara dengan bahasa berat, tapi aku suka bagaimana rasa humorisnya membuat dirinya bicara dengan bahasa berat. Siwon menunjukkan rasa humorisnya dengan bahasa berat― yang kupikir itu sedikit lucu. Mulai ada pertimbangan di dalam diriku soal menceritakan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Aku memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semua ini.

"Jadi, mau hari ini saja?" tanyaku.

Siwon mengangguk. "Pulang sekolah. Jam tiga. Mau pulang bareng?"

Aku melirik ke samping sebentar― memikirkan tawaran tersebut. "Aku akan suka melihat caramu menyetir."

Tawanya meledak, kemudian di susul olehku.

.

TRENG TENG TENG TRENGGG

"Seriously?" Donghae tertawa, sampai-sampai berhenti memeras lemon di atas puluhan tiram di dalam piring besarnya yang penuh dengan es batu. "Kau sebut itu ringtone?"

"Ini pembuka lagu metal. Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu metal?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan asap ke udara, kemudian merogoh kantung jeansnya― dan betapa senangnya ia begitu melihat nama kekasihnya muncul di layar. "Donghae! Lihat! Sungmin menelpon!"

"Oh." Donghae memutar mata, lalu menelan tiram.

Kyuhyun bersiul senang. "Halo, sayang?"

"Sayang?" nada Sungmin terdengar bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku panggil aku 'sayang'? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Apa ada yang salah? Bukankah kau memang _kesayanganku_ selamanya?" ― Suara tawa terdengar dari kejauhan. Kyuhyunpun senang begitu mengetahui bahwa godaannya berhasil. "Ada apa, pumpkin?" akhirnya ia kembali dengan panggilan yang biasa.

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa online Skype. PRku ada banyak."

"Yaaahhh!" Kyuhyun menopang jidatnya di meja dengan keras, membuat Donghae sedikit bergidik. "Kalau begitu, kerjakan sekarang. Kau pulang jam tiga, kan? Seharusnya kau sudah sampai di rumah sekarang, pumpkiiinnn!"

"Mmm… soal sekarang…" ada jeda sebentar. Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, menunggu lanjutannya dengan penuh antusias. "Aku― aku mau tidur siang. Di sekolah aku lelah sekali, jadi mau istirahat dulu."

"Hari pertama dan sudah di limpahkan PR. Jawab aku Lee Sungmin, apa kau sudah dapat teman di sana?"

"Mmm… iya."

"Boleh kau ceritakan siapa saja mereka?"

Sebuah jeda muncul kembali. "Mungkin nanti."

"Pumpkiiinnn!"

"Aku sedang tidak mood, karena aku masih kurang dekat dengan mereka, kyu."

Sebenarnya, ada sebuah keraguan yang datang di dalam hati Kyuhyun. Tapi, sebisa mungkin ia berpikir optimis dan mengabaikan rasa cemasnya tersebut. "Baiklah. Kau sedang apa?"

"Mmm… aku sudah di rumah."

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?"

"Aku mau tidur."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, "Apa ada orang di rumah yang menemanimu?" Ada lagi jeda, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin cemas. "Min?"

"Ada. Ibuku ada di rumah. Jaringannya jelek, kyu. Putus-putus." jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun percaya soal jaringan, karena jarak dari Seoul ke Jinhae cukup jauh. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa sekarang?"

Kali ini, Kyuhyunlah yang memberi jeda. Tatapannya beralih ke sebatang rokok di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Sungmin selalu melarangnya menghisap benda tersebut karena dapat memberinya kanker. Apa jadinya jika sekarang ia berkata bahwa ia sedang merokok? Apalagi dengan gelas sampanye di atas meja. Meskipun ia tidak akan mabuk hanya karena sampanye, tetap saja minuman tersebut tergolong alkohol. Sungmin kurang suka Kyuhyun minum. Lantas apa yang akan ia katakan jika tahu kekasihnya meminum alkohol dan menghisap rokok di waktu yang sama?

"Mmm… aku sedang main komputer di rumah. Titanfall." ― jawabannya itu di susul oleh tawa Donghae, tapi tidak cukup keras untuk sampai ke telepon.

"Oalah…" Sungmin terdengar percaya. "Apa kau sedang bersama seseorang?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada Donghae. Lelaki itu tidak lagi menelan tiram, ia sedang menopang dagu sembari menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Mmm… aku sedang sendirian. Titanfall membuatku harus konsentrasi." ― ada segumpal rasa sesak begitu ia mengatakan hal itu. Betapa berdosanya ia. Donghae, yang telah mendengar jawaban itu, hanya mengangkat kedua alis dan kembali dengan tiram-tiramnya. Percakapan ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa. Entah sejak kapan, ia tidak mengharapkan telepon dari Sungmin. "Mmm… aku akan senang jika aku bisa mendengar hari pertamamu di sekolah. Akan kutelepon nanti, pastikan ponselmu aktif, oke?" katanya lembut.

"Tenang saja. Ponselku akan selalu aktif."

"Great." ― kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkannya dengan nada ceria. Ia menghembuskan nafas, seolah kata itu bukan lagi kata favoritnya. "Aku cinta padamu, min."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Aku yang paling mencintaimu."

Panggilan di putus setelahnya. Kyuhyun merasa bebannya berkurang. Selama percakapan itu berlangsung, seolah ada sebuah beton seberat 1 ton yang duduk di atas punggungnya. Bahkan, ia merasa pegal setelah menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Donghae mengulum senyum miring. Ia menelan tiram kembali, "Aku lihat ada sebuah kriminal pacar antar pacar di sini." katanya, memberi analisis.

Kyuhyun menghisap rokoknya kembali, berusaha membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. "Bukan 'pacar antar pacar', tapi hanya 'antar pacar'."

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kita tidak tahu apa ia juga berbohong atau tidak. Kalian tidak melihat wajah sama sekali." ia tersenyum, kemudian melahap satu tiram lagi.

Ucapan dari kawan barunya itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuhyun tenang. Ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian menekan rokoknya di asbak karena benda itu tidak dapat membuatnya tenang. Kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan bersama Donghae benar-benar menghantui dirinya dengan rasa cemas dan bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kita tadi. Jadi… orang tuamu bercerai?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan seolah kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah." Donghae memeras lemon di atas tiram kembali― yang ia lakukan dari tadi hanyalah berkutat dengan tiram. "Apa berpisah dengan pacarmu mengubahmu jadi gila?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kembali, "Aku terlalu mencintainya."

"Terlalu mencintai bisa membuat hubungan kalian jatuh. Kau tahu?" Donghae tersenyum miring. "Jika kau tidak mencintainya, kau bisa selingkuh. Jika kau terlalu mencintainya, kau bisa selingkuh juga. Terlalu mencintai membuatmu semakin memikirkan dirinya, dan kau mulai mengambil cara agar kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti dirinya. Ironisnya, kegilaan yang datang karena terlalu mencintainya yang membuatmu melakukan hal itu."

Betapa bijaknya kalimat yang datang dari mulut Donghae, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak percaya kawan barunya tersebut mengatakan hal tersebut. "Kau benar. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku darinya."

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke Ellui atau Eden? Octagon juga boleh. Hanya sekedar minum beberapa gelas Blue Moon dan melupakan masalah ini."

"Aku tidak ingin mabuk dan melakukan seks denganmu."

"Kita tidak akan berhubungan seks. Hanya minum saja."

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Lagi-lagi, keadaan yang terpaksa membuatnya harus menerima tawaran yang seharusnya tidak layak untuk di terima. Sepertinya benar, bisa jadi ia gila karena ia terlalu mencintai Lee Sungmin. Jangan sampai ia selingkuh seperti apa yang di katakan Donghae. Tapi… Kyuhyun sendiri juga ragu apa ia bisa mempertahankan hubungannya jika kondisinya tetap seperti ini.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnyaaa… chapter 3 di post. Ada yang mau author ingetin satu hal: KALAU ADA TYPO AUTHOR MINTA MAAF. Ini sama sekali belum author edit dan periksa jadi yah… maafin sajalah author yang suka telat ini ( T_T)/ ~ ***

**Oh iya, semakin chapter kayaknya banyak readers yang rontok ya ckck. Banyak yang takut sama yang 'hurt' nih kayaknya padahal di genrenya gak ada tulisan 'Hurt/Comfort', 'Tragedy', atau yang lebih parah 'Angst'. Tapi yah… ada lagi yang bilang sama author dia gak mau baca sampe beberapa chapter kalau ketemu alur ceritanya hahaha. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, justru inilah yang membuat author merasa semakin tertarik 'menggoda' readers-readers.**

**Dan satu lagi, buat pembaca Beautiful Gloom (atau yang tanpa sengaja ternyata friends author di Facebook) PLEASE JANGAN BOCORIN ALUR DI KOTAK REVIEW ( T_T)/ ~ *nangis lagi***

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


End file.
